Shinou's Temptations
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Shinou did something that makes Yuuri and Wolfram face each other in a death or life confrontation. What will both of them do? Was Murata behind this? YuuRam!
1. Nightmare

_I know I've never posted anything since Our Fates, but here it is as a christmas present for all of you =D Merry Christmas and happy holiday =) Actually I have Christmas story for yuuram, a sequel from Our Fates, but I don't think that's quite good, I'm not good at making sequel you know XD so better not until I really find a good plot for it, I don't want to force my idea came out like that =)_

_**Disclaimer : **_**_I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, but this story is mine and mine only! XD_**

**_Special thaks to my beta who help me with my grammar ^^_**

_**Shinou's Temptation**_

_**Chapter 1 - Nightmare**_

_Wolfram's eyes widened in horror as he saw Yuuri in front of him, covered in blood. He looked at his trembling hands that were holding his sword stained with blood, __**Yuuri's blood**__. He let go off his sword immediately. _

_He gasped softly when he saw Yuuri's smiling at him for the last time and then fell to his knees. Wolfram quickly ran toward him and grabbed his shoulder, trying to help him to stay conscious. _

'No, how could this be happening?'_ He thought anxiously. _

"_What have I done?" He whispered. _

"_Wolfram…" Yuuri called him. Wolfram looked at him._

"_Yuuri!"_

"_Ari… gatou." He mumbled to him before closing his eyes and leaned on Wolfram's chest. Wolfram eyes widened, as he felt his tears gather in his eyes._

"_No… No, Yuuri! Open your eyes! Yuuri!" he shouted as he shaked Yuuri's shoulders. He could feel his cheeks grew hot and so his eyes._

"_Yuuri…. YUURIIIII!!!!" he shouted as his tears fell down to his cheeks._

_

* * *

_

"YUURIIIIIII!!!!!" Wolfram von Bielefield shouted in his sleep, surprising the king Yuuri wide awake.

"Yuu-mphh!!!" His voice muffled as Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou pressed his pillow over his fiancée's face.

"So much for sleeping tonight…" Yuuri grumbled as he kept on pushing the pillow on Wolfram's face while he blonde kept struggling from under the pillow, trying to tear the pillow off of his face.

"AARRRGGHH!! What the hell?!!" Wolfram shouted as he tore the pillow from his face and tossed it away, and it ended up landing on Yuuri's face. He sat up immediately; he could still feel his heart beating fast and hands were trembling.

'_That was a dream? I'm glad!'_ He shouted in his mind.

He looked to his side and saw Yuuri glaring at him. Then he remembered that Yuuri had placed the pillow on his face.

"YUURI! Why did you do that FOR? Did you want to kill me by choking me?!!" Wolfram shouted.

"SHUT UP! You're the one who woke me up with your _wet dream_!" Yuuri shouted back at him, blushing madly. Wolfram eyes widened.

"W-What??! What are you talking about?" he backed away.

"Oh? What is it then? You wake me up with your delighted voice, calling my name as if you're having sooo much pleasure." Yuuri said, crossing his arms.

"!!! I… I DID NOT!! BESIDES, I WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE, YOU PERVERT!!!" Wolfram shouted, blushing furiously.

"Really? Then what were you dreaming about? Me getting killed by someone?" Yuuri asked in sarcastic tone. Wolfram looked at him shocked.

"It's…" Wolfram stopped, looking down while his hands cluntched his pink nightgown. He couldn't tell him that he was the one who killed him.

"It's nothing." Wolfram said and pulled the cover up. He then rolled up to sleep once again. Yuuri watched him rolled up beside him, he sighed.

"Try to dream about something else that's doesn't wake me up." Yuuri said as he lay down beside him.

"How can I do that, wimp?" Wolfram said but received no answer.

He turned on his back and looked at Yuuri's sleeping face. He noticed that his cheek was a bit swollen; he must have punched him while he was asleep but the Maou didn't say anything about that. Wolfram touched his cheek and he smiled.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. The silence continued for a few seconds until Wolfram finally added,

"I would rather kill myself than to kill you." He mumbled, then rolled to his side, giving his back to Yuuri, and then closed his eyes. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, stared at his fiancée's back with his half-opened eyes.

"Well, then I would kill myself also, so that we can be together in the other world." Yuuri whispered.

* * *

Wolfram yawned and he covered his mouth with his hand. Yuuri looked at him surprised. They were now in the large dinning room having breakfast. Everyone had already sat around the round-table while the 3 main maids set the breakfast for them.

His Godfather, and older human brother of Wolfram, Conrad Weller, his tutor, Gunther von Kleist; the oldest brother of Wolfram, Gwendal von Voltaire, and the mother of the 3 princes, Cecillie von Spitzberg who was also the ex-Maou, were there, besides Wolfram and Yuuri himself, of course.

"You didn't sleep well?" He asked as he sat down in front of Conrad.

Wolfram nodded, grunted at him. He remembered the dream he had last night. It was the same dream that he had been having for several nights now, Only it was a little bit different. He could see Shinou standing in front of him, pointing the whole scene of him killing Yuuri with his sword.

After that he woke up, body's trembling and sweating. Could it be that Shinou was trying to warn him? But what was it about? About him killing Yuuri? Or what? He couldn't tell the meaning of his dream. He sighed as he sat on the chair beside Yuuri. Said person looked at him worried.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked.

"Don't mind me, mind your own business." Wolfram said, as picked up his fork. Yuuri's concerned face turned into anger at Wolfram's reply.

"Hey, I'm concern about you, why do you have act like that?! Fine, I don't care anymore." Yuuri said, stuffed the small-round bread inside his mouth.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, who was obviously hurt but he didn't say anything. It wasn't like if he wanted Yuuri to know about his dream.

Yuuri secretly took a glance at the blonde beside him. He was very concerned about him now. He looked down on his plate, started to think about the dream. He got killed by Wolfram? He laughed out loud in his mind.

That would happen anytime if the wolf kept throwing him a giant fire ball every time he got jealous. But the wolf seemed to think a lot about the dream, as if it would happen anytime soon. Yuuri could see that Wolfram was getting tired of it. Well, one could be hurt for killing their own fiancée even in their dream. But you shouldn't trust a dream so much right? It would only make you stress.

Yuuri, once again took a glance at Wolfram. He wanted to start a conversation, but he was confused from where he should start. Playing with the knife that he used to slice the bread earlier, he took a deep breath to gather the courage and started.

"Umm…" Yuuri mumbled making Wolfram look up at him.

"Uh… If you…"

Wolfram was now looking at him questioning. The Maou was sure acting strange this morning.

"If you want to talk about _something_ that is bothering you…. I… I could listen, you know?" Yuuri said, trying hard not to look nervous.

He was trying to avoid the blonds' emerald eyes, but when he finally dared to look at him, he could tell that Wolfram didn't catch what he was trying to say. Yuuri looked away from him, now blushing furiously.

'_God, what's happening to me? I'm acting like an idiot! Is it hurt just to say that I'm concern and worried about him? AARRGHH!! This is why I hate not having a girlfriend in these 15 years! And now I'm falling for a guy?! How should I show my feelings if I don't even know how to treat a girl?? Wolfram is right, I'm such a wimp!'_ Yuuri was shouting and mumbling inside his mind.

Wolfram only looked at him more worried as if the king had lost his mind.

"Yuuri? Are you sick?" That's the only thing he asked him.

Yuuri's expressions change immediately.

'_Now, he thinks I'm such a weirdo,'_ He thought as he ran his hand on his forehead.

"Not that…" he said.

"Then what? Don't act like a wimp, Yuuri," Wolfram said. Yuuri looked at him mad.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri said.

They heard a small chuckled from the other side of the table. Yuuri and Wolfram looked at Conrad who was smiling at them.

"Is it so hard just to say that you are concern about Wolfram, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked. Yuuri cringed and Wolfram blinked. He looked at Yuuri who was now blushing as red as tomato. Wolfram smirked at that.

"Hmm… Worried eh? I've never thought that the wimp would ever care about me…" Wolfram said.

"Of.. Of course I'm worried! You are my…" Yuuri stopped.

His mouth opened but no words came out. All of them on the table stared at Yuuri curiousky; after all, Yuuri was never admitted or shown to Wolfram that he really _cares_ about him.

"You are my… fi- friend…" he mumbled softly, loud enough for all of them to hear him though. Wolfram's face fell in disappointment.

* * *

"I know you are always planning to do weird things, but this time. Isn't it a bit too much?"

"Just do what I said, my Great Sage." He said with a smirk. Murata sighed.

"Alright, whatever you want… but…" Murata turned around, his glasses gleaming as he looked down.

"I wont forgive you if this ends miserably…"

Shinou watched him leave without any another words.

_**TBC…**_


	2. Doubtful

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! XD_

_Happy New Year to all of you! hehehe X3 I'm sorry if I made some mistakes for the last year and thank you for all your helps and supports -bow down-  
_

_**Shinou's Temptation**_

_**Chapter 2 - Doubtful**_

"You are my… fi- friend…" he mumbled softly, loud enough for all of them to hear him though. He finally accepted the word, but the word that came from his lips wasn't the word that he really wanted to say from deep inside his heart. He could feel his heart beating faster.

Wolfram's face hardened. He knew it was something that he shouldn't hope for, but he couldn't help it. After all, he was had been waiting for Yuuri almost two years just for him to admit that they were really engaged to each other. Well, the engagement was a mistake after all.

With the last word that came from Yuuri's mouth, he definitely lost his appetite. He sighed and stood up, making his King jump in surprise. Everyone eyes went to the blond almost immediately, knowing that sooner or later Wolfram would explode.

"If you will excuse me…" Wolfram said and started to walk away from the table.

Yuuri's surprised look changed into concern when he watched Wolfram walk out the dining room. Unsure if he should stop him or not, Yuuri slowly stood up from his sit as Wolfram closed the door as gently as he could. As the door closed, Yuuri gave a sigh, knowing that what he had done was definitely wrong.

* * *

Wolfram closed the door, trying to be as gentle as he could. After closing the door, he sighed heavily. He felt his forehead throbbing with pain. He had started having a headache right after Yuuri let the word slip out his mouth. He put his hand on his forehead, and went to the opposite direction to rest in his bedroom. Right before he went inside the room, he heard someone call him.

"Von Bielefeld Lord Wolfram."

Murata, the Great Sage was standing across Wolfram, hands on his waist, his eyes looking at him questioning.

"Great Sage…" Wolfram called him. Murata smiled.

"Just call me Murata… Don't make me different from Shibuya… After all, I came from the same place where he came from." Murata said, referring to the 'earth'.

Wolfram smiled.

"Speaking about Shibuya, where is he? I would like to talk to him for a few minutes." Murata said.

"He was still eating" Wolfam said.

Murata looked at him puzzled when he heard that Yuuri was still eating breakfast.

"Then, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be eating with them right now?" Murata asked. Wolfram looked away.

"Uhh… Well, I just lost my appetite all of a sudden." Wolfram said.

Murata smiled at him.

"Did something happened between you and Shibuya?" Murata asked, smirking when Wolfram looked at him a bit surprised but didn't say anything to him. Murata shook his head.

"How long is he going to let this go on?… That Shibuya… Will he ever learn to trust his own heart…? Man… He sure is a wimp, like you always said…" Murata said.

Noticing that Wolfram was not in any condition to talk back to him, he knew that Wolfram needed someone to talk his heart out.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or is it better if I leave you alone?" Murata asked.

Wolfram looked down.

"Can we just…talk about this somewhere else?" Wolfram replied a question with a question.

He finally found someone he could trust for telling the whole story about his nightmare. Maybe the Great Sage would know the answer about it. He decided to tell him now before it kept on bothering him for the rest of the nights. Murata nodded at Wolfram.

* * *

Yuuri ran out the dinning room after he excused himself with everyone on the table. He looked right and left to find Wolfram along the corridors. He found no one but guards. He had searched in his, no, their room but Wolfram was not there.

'_Dammit! Where the hell is he?! It's my fault…'_ he said as he thought back what just happened in the dinning room. He sighed heavily as he walked outside to the garden.

'_Wait, Wolfram used to go to that place under the big tree when he was alone._' He grinned, knowing that Wolfram could be at the back of the castle that had a large field of flowers under a big tree.

As he went there, his eyes caught someone with a blonde hair, wearing a blue uniform with his sword in his hands. Yuuri couldn't help but smiled happily.

'_There he is..!'_ He thought as he ran toward him.

* * *

Wolfram sat on the bench that was across the fountain.

"Now, will you tell me?" Murata said as he sat down beside him. Wolfram stared at the fountain, the place where Yuuri had sometimes appeared when he came back from earth. He plastered a sad smile on his face.

"I've had a nightmare for these past few nights." He started. Murata didn't say anything, but he was listening carefully to Wolfram.

"In that dream, I killed Yuuri with my sword." this made Murata gapped at him shocked.

"I know its silly to trust a dream… but I'm afraid that it could be come true."

Murata nodded.

"It's not silly. If it was only an ordinary dream, it would not appear to you several times. Was there someone else in your dream beside the two of you?"

"Shinou Heika." Wolfram immediately replied.

"Now, I wouldn't call it an ordinary dream if I were you." Murata said and sighed. Wolfram looked at him, half afraid that it was a bad news for them. Watching Murata curse under his breath, Wolfram looked away.

"I think… That's the only thing I could tell you… Now, If you will-" He stood up when Murata cut him.

"There is something…"

Wolfram stood in front of him, staring down at him. Hoping that Murata would not say that anything bad would happen to him or Yuuri even though… deep down, he really want to know. But anything about the news right now, he knew he was not ready to hear anything bad.

"There is something I should tell you… No matter what, will you please believe in Shibuya?" Murata said, smiling at him.

Wolfram stared at him, from the smile on his face; he could tell that Murata wasn't smiling at all. His **eyes** weren't smiling. Wolfram looked away.

"I… I will always believe in Yuuri no matter what will happens." Wolfram said.

With that, Murata nodded.

"Okay." He slowly stood up.

"Now, I think I'm going to go back to Shinou's Temple. Oh, and if you meet Yuuri, please tell him that I have to talk to him about something important" Murata said. This time it was Wolfram turned to nod.

After a few seconds Murata started to walk away, Wolfram suddenly remembered about something. He called the Great Sage.

"A.. Ano… Great-er, Murata" Wolfram called him, stumbling on the words he was saying.

Murata stopped but he didn't turn around.

Wolfram looked down.

"Uh.. thank you…" he said.

With that, Murata's lips curved up. It was so unusual for Lord Von Bielefeld to say thank you that easily. The dream about Yuuri had to be very important for him, more than anything else.

Murata waved his hand without turning around as he started walking again. Wolfram smiled.

* * *

Wolfram sighed as he sat down on the grass. He looked at his sword that was dangling on his waist; he pulled it out from its shield and stared at it. He could see his own reflection on his sword. Then he remembered about what Murata had said to him. Trust? Of course he would trust Yuuri no matter what. He smiled.

Suddenly Wolfram heard silent footsteps behind him. He could hear someone who was trying to sneak up behind him. He quickly swung his sword as he turned around, ready to attack that someone. The figure stopped when Wolfram pointed the tip of his sword toward his neck while the blonde was on his knees, glaring up to his opponent. The figure that he knew as his fiancée and his King, looked at him scared.

Wolfram blinked.

"Yuuri!" he gave a heavy sighe, pulling away his sword from Yuuri. The wimp was relieved when Wolfram pulled the tip of his sword away from his face.

"What the hell are you doing, sneaking behind me like that?! I could have slit you throat, you wimp!" Wolfram scolded him.

Yuuri only scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ahahah… I just wanted to surprise you. But I didn't expect you to turned around and pointed your sword to me like that." Yuuri said.

Wolfram huffed and then stood up.

Yuuri stared at him, thinking about what had happened in the dinning room.

"Umm… Wolfram…" Yuuri finally said.

"What?" Wolfram replied him as soon as Yuuri opened his mouth.

Yuuri blinked at him, hesitating a little, but then he decided to continue.

"Have you been here all the time, after… uh.. umm from the dinning ro-" Yuuri stopped when he received Wolfram death glare. Maybe the words 'dinning room' were foul words to Wolfram for now.

"Yeah…" Wolfram replied him though.

"Okay…" Yuuri said.

They both fell into an awkward silent.

"Oh yes…" Wolfram finally broke the silent.

Yuuri turned his head to look at him, but Wolfram didn't face him as he continued to talk.

"Mu-Great Sage told me to tell you to come to Shinou's Temple" Wolfram said, correcting the way Murata ordered him to call him by his name. No way could he do that, especially when anyone was around. If it was Yuuri, then it's fine, because he was _his_ fiancé, but Murata was another case.

As Yuuri heard the way Wolfram called Murata, he was sure that Wolfram almost called his friend by his name before he corrected the way he called him. He raised his eyebrow in jealousy. Wondering what made Wolfram suddenly change the way he called his friend. But then he realized that he was being stupid. Murata liked girls. He snorted as he remembered Murata, chasing the temple maidens when he got to the Shinou Temple a few days ago. The girls were giggling and laughing as he was flirting with them. Yuuri shook his head.

"What did he want? Did he tell you anything?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram shook his head.

"No." he replied, sitting down under the large tree. Yuuri noticed that Wolfram brought a book with him.

Yuuri stared at him leaning his back to the tree, wondering if he should explain the whole thing about his word that slipped wrongly in the dinning room. Even though he did want to explain whole thing, he was sure that Wolfram was going to shove him off and pretend he did not hear anything.

But he also wanted to know what is it that Murata wanted to talk about. It made him curious, maybe Murata could figure out out about the meaning of Wolfram's dream? The Sage wanted to explain to him, not to Wolfram? He sighed heavily. He brought his hand to the back of his head almost groaning at his own confusion.

Wolfram eyes looked at him from the book in front of him.

"What are you groaning about?" Wolfram asked.

"Uhh… I'm… ah, Wolfram. I wanted to talk to you about something important, but I think I have to go to Shinou's temple first. So… wait for me here, okay?" Yuuri sweated dropped. He really was acting like a real wimp, he felt stupid right now.

Wolfram looked at him puzzled.

"Why are you hesitating? Can't you just tell me now? Or what? Great Sage is more important than me, _your fiancé?_" Wolfram asked him dangerously.

Yuuri groaned.

"No! Murata might want to discuss something about the civilization or another important case. You know he is the Great Sage. So I should go to him and talk about it! Besides, you know about it yourself; he was the one who wanted to meet me! Can you stop twisting my words?" Yuuri said.

Wolfram rolled his eyes when Yuuri mentioned _civilization_, since when the wimp cared about something like that? What a boring excuse. But then he looked at him a bit sad. Forcing himself turned back to his brat-self, he pouted then looked away with a 'hmph!'.

"Since when did you care about civilizations?"

Yuuri sighed.

"Alright, whatever… just go." Wolfram said.

Yuuri stared at him, a bit unsure if he should leave him right now. Wolfram looked up at him; he then stood up to push him away. Yuuri grunted as the wolf was pushed him away.

"Go… Great Sage called you wasn't he? Just go…" Wolfram said as he pushed him. Hearing his fiancé grunt made him smile.

"Come back soon." He added.

Yuuri blinked. He could felt Wolfram's hands on his back, he blushed a little and looked down. Suddenly he felt abit guilty about the two years he had made Wolfram wait. And the time he had taken to realize he had feelings towards the blonde. Maybe he should show it to the wolf little by little.

He didn't want to go through it very fast. It was a boy whom he had fallen to, so he wasn't sure if he was ready for all of the things that had to go when they were more than just friends. But if that made him lost the blonde for making him wait _too_ long… He clenched his fists then turned around, smiling down at him. Wolfram blinked when he saw his smile.

"Yu-?" he gasped when Yuuri pulled him into a warm embrace. Yuuri almost chuckled when he feel Wolfram tense, feeling his temperature rising for a bit at the small affection.

"Yes, I will come back soon. I'm sorry…" Yuuri said as he stared at him. Wolfram's emerald eyes went wide before Yuuri let go off him. As Yuuri walked away from him, Wolfram still stared at him until he disappeared.

'_Did he just… did he just… what? He was saying sorry? Does he mean about the whole thing in the dinning room? Or is it only because he had to leave when he wanted to talk something important? Nah.. no way, its not something to be sorry for… but… but…he __**hugged**__… me…' _Now he could feel his face heating up.

He cupped his cheek like a blushing girl. If he thought about it over and over again, Yuuri was definitely acting weird this morning. He was acting all sweet, but he quickly waved the thought. There was no way Yuuri was acting all sweet for him. But he couldn't stop hoping it. What about the embrace he just did?! It's just… unusual… weird…

"Geeezz… What the hell has gotten into him these days? He was sure acting like a wimp!" He scowled and walked back to pick up his book. He sat down and started reading it though he was sure he couldn't concentrate on what he was reading. Wolfram groaned while he leaned back to the tree behind him.

"Damn you, Yuuri…" He muttered.

* * *

Murata stared at the symbol that was hanging proudly on the wall of the common hall in Shinou's Temple, where Ulrike used to pray and listen to Shinou's words and commands.

"Such a smart way of inform Lord von Bielefeld to prepare, Shinou. Well, all I can do now is helping both of them as you wish. As I'm your great strategist…" Murata smirked at that.

"But if this ends miserably, I've said this before, I will not forgive you." Murata added, his glasses glistening with lights reflections. He heard a light tapping foot coming from outside, he was sure that was one of the temple's maidens, went straight to where he was, giving him the news about Yuuri who had arrived at the temple.

"So… its time…" He said and turned around. The door in front of him opened and he could see the temple maiden bowing down at him.

"Geika_,_ Heika has arrived." She said. Murata nodded and followed her outside.

The tiny figure flying in front of the symbol stared at him with a smirk. Then he slowly releasing his power that had a dark aura in it, mixing it with en evil spirit, which was ready anytime to engulf someone's heart even with a small hatred and angry feelings.

"I promise to end it nicely, don't you worry about it." He whispered, then chuckled.

* * *

Yuuri dismounted slowly from his horse and looked at the door being opened from inside. He noticed Murata was waving at him with his carefree smile. Yuuri smiled at him and walked inside the temple.

"So, what did you call me for?" Yuuri asked immediately. Murata looked at him.

"There is something that you should know." Murata said.

Yuuri looked at him seriously.

"It's about Shinou."

Murata leaded him inside the common hall and let him go inside before him. As Yuuri went inside, he looked up at the symbol that seemed glowing with his arrival. He then noticed that his blue pendant was also shinning.

"Murata? What's happening?" Yuuri asked as he clutched the pendant. Murata watched it with amusement. He walked behind Yuuri and whispered.

"I'm sorry, Shibuya." And stroked him hard on the back of his neck.

Yuuri gasped sharply and the next thing happened, he found himself surrounded by darkness. Murata caught him before he fell to the cold and hard floor. He watched Yuuri go unconscious and then looked up at the symbol that was beginning to be surrounded by a dark aura. It was not Shousu's power. This time it was the real…

power of Shinou.

It went inside Yuuri.

_**TBC…**_


	3. The Voice

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! XD_

_**Shinou's Temptation**_

_**Chapter 3 – The Voice**_

Wolfram was waiting for his fiancé to come back while reading his book when suddenly one of his subordinates came running towards him after he dismounted from his horse as quickly as possible. He was shocked when he received the report that Yuuri had fainted not long after he arrived to Shinou's Temple. Wolfram, immediately went back to the castle hoping that everything was aright with his fiancé.

When he arrived at the gate, he saw that the carriage from the temple that carried Yuuri to the castle was empty. His eyes widened with fear When he saw one of the guards, he quickly grabbed his collar uniform and shook him harshly, demanding him where the hell was his fiancé. He received a fearful and close to tears answer: his fiancé had already been sent back to the King's chamber.

Wolfram quickly ran inside the castle, headed towards Yuuri's bedroom. In Yuuri's room, he could see both of his brothers standing beside the bed, while the Great Sage was examining Yuuri. He walked inside the room, panting and sweating, watching Yuuri full of fear and worried. Conrad noticed him and nodded at him.

"How is he?" Wolfram asked immediately.

Murata looked at Wolfram, he smiled a little.

"He is alright." He said, with a look that Wolfram was not sure if he was saying the truth or not.

He was not the only one who couldn't tell what the Great Sage was thinking about. He was not someone that one could clearly tell only from his expressions.

Wolfram shoved Murata roughly and looked over Yuuri who was still unconscious. He looked like if he was sleeping peacefully. Wolfram sighed. He looked back at Murata who watched him, and then grabbed his collar shirt angrily.

"Wolfram!" Conrad tried to calm his brother down.

"What the hell is happening?" Wolfram shouted at Murata. Murata winced as he felt his grip tighten. He tried to release Wolfram's grip by clutching Wolfram's sleeve.

"Wolfram, I'm not…"

"You've been with him since he arrived haven't you? So, how come you let this happen? If you were with him, why didn't you protect him?"

Murata didn't say a single word to reply him. He looked straight into Wolfram's eyes. Wolfram, getting more impatient, shook the dark haired boy with more force.

"Answer me! Or maybe… it was you who made him faint? Like the last time you captured Yuuri when Shoushu was-"

"WOLFRAM!" Gwendal shouted. Everybody looked at the gray haired man with green uniform who had been silent all the time, as he suddenly shouted at his youngest brother.

Wolfram froze; he looked over to Gwendal and then back to Murata. He let go of him by shoving him off. Murata gasped softly, trying to balance before he fell down. Wolfram looked a bit disappointed at that but he let it go.

The silence went through them when Murata finally broke it up.

"I guess… we have to leave Yuuri until he wakes up,"

Everyone looked at him. Conrad looked a bit unsure but he agreed anyway, while Gwendal was frowning and then nodded firmly. Wolfram stayed silent when the others started to leave. When they stopped in front of the door, Wolfram knew they were waiting for him to follow.

"I'm going to stay here until he wakes up." Wolfram said.

"Wolfram…" Conrad started but Murata held his hand. Conrad looked at him questioningly, but seeing Murata shook his head, he smiled at him softly.

"Alright, you can call us when he wakes up-" Conrad said.

Wolfram gave him a small nodded without turning back. Everyone left the room with a soft click of the door.

Wolfram sighed in relief when he was finally alone. He took a chair beside the nightstand not far besides the bed and dragged it near the bed. He then sat on it and watched Yuuri, waiting. He stared at Yuuri's sleeping face, the look that said that he would never do any harm to anyone. He smiled softly at that. He slowly brought his hand over Yuuri's bangs on his forehead, brushed them gently so that they wouldn't cover his eyes. Yuuri stirred at the touch. Wolfram blinked and then he quickly stood up, placing his hands on the edge on the bed. Calling his fiancé's name to make him come back to his consciousness. Yuuri slowly blinked as he looked over Wolfram.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram smiled as his eyes meet Yuuri's. His fiancée slowly sat up; Wolfram leaned back a bit and stared at him, a bit worried about his act.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?" He asked softly. As Yuuri slowly looked up to him, Wolfram noticed that Yuuri's eyes were emotionless. Wolfram wide eyes stared at him.

"Yuuri…" He then gasped and backed off a bit when Yuuri's hand rose to him. Wolfram opened his mouth but no words came due to the harsh tugged around his neck.

The wolf stared at his fiancée with a watered eyes.

* * *

_Yuuri was in the dark, he felt himself… floating. He then looked down at his shinning pendant. If he remembered clearly, it was also shinning when he was still at Shinou's Temple. His surroundings made him unsure if he was still in the temple or not. Yet he didn't care if he was, this place… in here he felt so comfortable. But as he closed his eyes he could hear sounds not far away. The whispers, and cracking sound, foot tapping. As the voices came closer to him, he finally noticed it was almost the same voice as…_

…_Julia? Von Wincott Suzanna Julia? But why is she here?_

"_I'm a part of you, remember?" The voice said smiling. Yuuri slowly nodded and smiled._

_Oh yeah… I'm your reincarnation… So… tell me why I'm here?_

_You are about to… Shinou's…_

_I can't here you clearly… _

_Please… don't hear any…ng……him_

_Hear what? Him?_

_Your dark side…_

_Julia? _

_As he was asking what she was talking about, the pendant glow disappeared. He could hear Julia's voices go further away, and another voice came closer. He recognized the voice as… himself? The voice echoed in his mind… no, it was not really his voice. But who? Shinou? He was… not sure… As he felt the voice whispering through his mind, he could hear it telling him to…_

_Kill? Kill who? Anyone? And why should he? The voice keep whispering and threatening him. Yuuri noticed, as he tried to disobey the voices, he felt his head started to ache painfully. He clutched his fist, closing his eyes tight._

'_Open your eyes…'_

_He decided to obey it now._

As he opened his eyes, he could see Wolfram staring at him. His expression was half happy and half worried about him. He wanted to smile and greeted him, saying that he was fine but he couldn't. His head ached badly, even his own body disobeyed him to do what he wanted to do. He could hear the voice telling him to kill the one that he just saw.

_What? Kill Wolfram? No! No Way! _He shouted in his mind. But the voice kept telling him to kill the blond. As Yuuri sat up he could see images in his mind of Wolfram who kept bothering him, calling him a cheater and a wimp. Even when he wanted to go out by himself, searching for girls, Wolfram kept following him, watching him until Yuuri grew irritated with the blonde behind him. He remembered each past time that something the wolf did made him felt hurt. But he didn't know why he felt hurt. Was it because how he made Wolfram wait for him too long? As he started to agree with his own thought, the voice whispered again.

_He was the one who kept bothering you!_

_Really? I thought I was the one who make him sad._

_He is the one who makes you suffer; you should kill him to free yourself from his grasp!_

_Kill… him…?_

_Yes… kill him…_

_Kill… If I kill him.. Will my life become happier…?_

_He is the source of your suffering._

…_I will… kill… him…_

_Yuuri answered coldly, deep inside his heart, he felt hurt for obeying the voice. He couldn't react to anything anymore for his thought and body suddenly became numb and unfaithful to him. He knew he shouldn't do this but…_

Yuuri slowly looked at Wolfram who just called his name. As he saw him, he could see the blonde's eyes staring at him with wide eyes. He smirked at that, and slowly brought his trembling hands up to the blonde neck. His eyes blurred as he watched himself pull his fiancé up with one swift motion, wrapping his hands around the blonds' neck.

* * *

Gwendal, Conrad, Gunther, and Murata walked along the corridor silently. As they walked pass the large paint of Shinou and Daikenja Conrad stopped and looked up at the picture. Gwendal noticed and looked behind to saw his brother looking up at the painting.

"Conrad?"

Conrad looked at Gwendal when he heard his name being called. He smiled a little.

"What's wrong?" Murata asked. Both he and Günter walked back toward him.

"I don't know… I just felt… something wasn't right." He said. Silence went trough them for a few seconds, no one noticed the looked that Murata gave to the Original King.

"I wonder is his plan would work." He muttered softly. All of them stared at him. When Günter was about to say something, they heard a loud crash coming from Yuuri's room. They all were startled and quickly ran back to the room.

"Something's happening back there!" Conrad shouted, wondering if his Godson and his little brother were okay.

Gwendal ran closely behind Conrad, even though his face only shown a frown and anger; his heart was feeling worried about Wolfram the most. Günter was already wailing for His Majesty, hoping that he will be save and muttering about other things that was sound like 'I will fight for the sake of you, Your Majesty'. Murata followed close them behind, wondering what the hell was Shinou playing this time.

Conrad was the first to arrive in front of the room followed by others. He leaned to the door trying to listen for other sounds but he heard none of it. He quickly slammed the door open. His eyes widened at the scene before him, not only his, but also Gwendal's and Günter's eyes. Murata only glared at it as if he had predicted it would be happened.

* * *

"Aa aaghh..hh…. Yuu… riiー"

Wolfram could feel his face turn blue as Yuuri's hands tightened around his neck. The Maou had lifted him up as if he were some kind of toy that would not fell any pain at being lifted up by its neck. He could see Yuuri's eyes showing no emotion at all as he stared up at him. Wolfram hands were on Yuuri's sleeves, trying to release himself from his death grip but only ending up with him tightening his hands even more.

"Kuhh… zo!" His tears started to make his vision blurry.

The one who was trying to _choke_ him to death was not Yuuri. Moreover, he was sure that his fiancé was being manipulated by someone. There was no way that Yuuri would do this to him. He looked over from the corner of his eyes to the nightstand beside him, and saw there was a glass that was for Yuuri to drink when he woke up (which was already toppled and the water spilled on the table and to the floor).

He was lucky that he stepped back a bit from Yuuri who tried to reach for him when he woke up which ended up being shoved back and then being lifted up like a doll. Wolfram loosened his gripped from Yuuri's sleeves. He slowly moved his trembling hand be to reach for the glass.

He remembered that his brothers and the others hadjust left not long ago. They shouldn't be too far away from Yuuri's bedroom just yet. If he broke the glass, he was sure that they would hear it and then run back to the room to check if everything was all right.

As the tip of his fingers felt the side of the glass, he leaned down a bit, ignoring the pain around his neck. He slowly shoved the glass rolling forward the edge of the table. It fell down with a loud crash as it reached the hard floor. Wolfram could fell Yuuri's grip shake a bit; he bit his lower lip to ignore the pain. His hands ran back to Yuuri's sleeve, trying to pry himself off of Yuuri's grasp, inside his mind he prayed for the others to come inside the room and help him.

'_Please… hear it… Please…'_

His senses were starting to turn foggy when his prayer was answered as he heard footsteps coming closer towards the room. A second later, the door was slammed open by Conrad as the others followed him. They stared at them with wide eyes.

"WOLFRAM!" Conrad shouted, he quickly ran over them and hit Yuuri at the back of his neck, making him go back to his unconscious state.

Yuuri released Wolfram, making him fall down to the floor. Gwendal caught his little brother almost at the same time Yuuri was caught by Conrad. Günter looked at Wolfram worried, kneeling down beside the blonde. Wolfram coughed several times while his hand massaged his neck. He looked pale and his eyes a bit red.

"Are you okay Wolfram?" Conrad asked. Wolfram glared at him.

"Does it looks like I'm okay?!" He snapped at his older brother with his cracked voice. Conrad smiled at him in return.

"Well, you sure are fine now." Conrad said, making Wolfram blush a bit and look away from him. Murata looked over at Yuuri and then at Wolfram.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Murata asked. Wolfram looked at him. He looked at Yuuri who was back to his unconsciousness.

"I don't know what happened to him, but I think… he was being manipulated by someone…" Wolfram said, his voice cracking as he tried to explain.

"Manipulated… but whom…" Conrad mumbled.

Murata stayed silent at his mumbling that was loud enough to be heard by everyone. He looked up at Conrad.

"Anyway… let's tuck him back to bed. We should stay here until Shibuya wakes up. We can't leave von Bielefeld alone anymore." Murata said.

"I wonder why His Majesty did such a thing to Wolfram…" Günter said sadly.

"Don't worry Günter. Yuuri is fine, he was just being manipulated." Conrad said with a smile, lifting Yuuri turning around to tuck him in.

Wolfram helped him with lifting up the blanket. As Yuuri was dropped to the bed softly, Wolfram covered him with the blanket; he put Yuuri's right arm over his chest. He stared at him sadly.

"Yuuri…"

_**TBC…**_


	4. Confession…?

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! XD_

_**Shinou's Temptation**_

_**Chapter 4 – Confession…?**_

Wolfram sighed in relief. He remembered the dream he had had almost every night, he smiled a little. He was the one who killed Yuuri, he shook his head. But then, he almost got killed by his fiancée. He stopped his own thoughts as he noticed Yuuri started to wake up. All of them surrounded the double black Maou. Yuuri slowly sat up, he rubbed his eyes innocently. Wolfram frowned at him. He doubted that Yuuri would remember anything that he had done to him earlier.

"Umm… I'm…" Yuuri mumbled.

"Heika… ooh Heika… You're finally awake!" Günter rushed toward Yuuri, hugging him tightly. Yuuri winced as Günter pulled him closer.

"Günter! I can't breath!" Yuuri mumbled because of Günter's embrace. Wolfram stood up irritated, pulling Günter away from Yuuri.

"Let go off him! I have something to ask to this wimpy king!" Wolfram shouted. As Günter finally let go of Yuuri, Yuuri pouted at Wolfram.

"I'm not a wimp! What the hell, Wolfram? I just woke up and you are already calling me a wimp?!" Yuuri said madly. Wolfram smirked at him.

"Just woke up? Do you remember what you did to me earlier?" Wolfram asked him. Yuuri looked at him questioningly.

"Umm… have I done something terrible?" Yuuri asked with a doubt in his voice. Wolfram sighed heavily. Conrad smiled at his innocent act.

"Well, everything is alright now, Heika. Nothing to worry about." Conrad said. Yuuri looked up at him.

"Tell me what I did, _nazukeoya._" Yuuri said, ordering Conrad to call him by his name. Conrad exchanged glance with Murata and Gwendal. Murata shook his head.

"It's nothing." Conrad said, making Yuuri believe without a doubt that he had done something terrible, especially to Wolfram.

Yuuri frowned at him, and then he looked at Wolfram who stared at him with an unreadable expression. Yuuri looked down to his collar; he noticed that it was a bit ruffled. When he lookd at it more closely, he could see a bruise on the blonde's neck. Yuuri blinked at that.

"_What have I done to Wolfram? Could it be…"_

"Well, Yuuri. I think you should rest for a bit. You just go back to your consciousness and I think we should leave you alone to rest." Conrad said. Yuuri slowly nodded.

"Uhh… yeah… I think…" They all started to walk outside the room when Yuuri caught his fiancé's wrist, when he was about to leave with them. Wolfram blinked at him.

"I… ummm… (_He looked down_) I want you to stay here… with me." Yuuri mumbled in embarrassment. Wolfram stared at him in disbelief, but then he smiled softly at him.

"Okay, if that's what you want." he said, freeing his wrist from Yuuri's grasp. He looked over to Conrad to let him stay. Conrad nodded at him.

"Call us if something happens. I will call the maids to clean up the room." Wolfram nodded in return. He looked back at Yuuri when the door closed with a soft click.

"So… Do you remember something from earlier?" Wolfram asked as he took a sit on the chair beside the bed. He looked at Yuuri straight to his eyes. Yuuri looked at him concerned, he brought his hand on his neck and Wolfram looked down at his hand.

"What have I done? Don't tell me that I …" Wolfram took his hand away from his neck. He sighed softly.

"Yuuri, before I answer you, I want to ask you something. Do you hear voices? Did it tell you something to be done? Tell me exactly what just happened when you were asleep, what did you see? What did you hear?" He bombarded Yuuri with questions while his hands squeezed Yuuri's hand tightly. Yuuri stared at him, unsure if he remembered something clearly.

"I don't quite remember about it, I arrived at Shinou's temple and… eh? What happened after that? I… I don't …remember…" Yuuri stammered while he pressed his hand against his forehead in confusion. Something… was missing. As if someone had erased his memory.

"But.. but I'm sure I heard voices. My head ached, so I just remember that I saw Julia (_Wolfram eyes widened_) but I couldn't hear her voice clearly." He said, explaining it to the blond. Wolfram looked down.

"I see… Did you try to avoid it?" He asked again. Yuuri nodded slowly.

"My head hurt when I tried to avoid it, my body wouldn't move on my own." Yuuri said.

A flash of memory went trough his mind and his eyes widened in disbelief. Wolfram stared at him, he was sure that Yuuri had remembered something. Yuuri looked up to him, sweat running down his jaw as Wolfram looked at him understandingly. He, if possible, squeezed Yuuri's hand tighter.

"Wolfram… I'm sorry." Yuuri whispered at him, he pulled him closer to hug him with his free arm. Wolfram didn't move when he felt Yuuri's warm embrace. He smiled a little.

"I'm glad I'm not the one who tried to kill my king."

Yuuri could hear his mumbling clearly. He shook his head.

"No… I shouldn't have done what the voice commanded me" Yuuri said. Wolfram pushed him a little.

"I know, it's pretty hard, since I've experienced it. And that time, the one that commanded me was Shinou Heika, right?" Wolfram looked up to him.

Yuuri remembered that time, when they were fighting against Shousu, Wolfram was being manipulated by Shinou who had already become a part of Shousu. Yuuri nodded slowly.

"You were being possessed by Shinou, which was a part of Shousu." Yuuri corrected him. Wolfram chuckled.

"Right. So, you know how it feels now. You have to try to disobey what that voice tell you to do, I'm sure no one can manipulate you that easily, since you are the King. But then, you have to bare the headache in return." Wolfram said. Yuuri nodded.

"I will try. I don't want to do anything rough thing to you anymore." Yuuri said. Wolfram snorted.

"As If a wimp could do that so easily." Wolfram said, cheering the mood. Yuuri looked at him mad.

"Hey! Don't call me that! Do you really want me to kill you?" Yuuri shouted. Wolfram laughed at that.

"Try it wimp! This time I won't be caught off guard." Wolfram said, smirking at him.

They both laughed at each other before Yuuri decided to walk outside the room with Wolfram, since the wimp didn't want to be treated like a sick person who had to stay in bed for rest the day. Wolfram pouted and scowled as his King stubbornly walked outside the room after changing to a new but same color and shape clothing he usually wore; the black clothes that were similar to his black school uniform. The maids that had been told to clean up the mess of the breaking glass and water immediately walked inside the room when both Yuuri and Wolfram walked outside.

It was starting to get dark outside when Yuuri and Wolfram went out. So, when they walked out the room, they decided to head for dinner. The dinner was delicious. And Günter told the Maou to eat properly after the hours he didn't eat because of his unconsciousness. After that all of them headed for night.

As the King settled on his own bed, his eyes darkened when he watched Wolfram's sleeping besides him. He slowly rubbed his back softly with a trembling hand. Yuuri bit his lips as he felt his head starting to hurt but quickly shook his head. He did not want to do anything that could endanger Wolfram. He slowly sat up, walking outside the room to calm himself down in the cold breeze of night. A shadow figure watched him with a smirk.

"Let's have fun for a bit more tomorrow…" he chuckled as he leaned back to the wall. Someone beside him shook his head.

_

* * *

  
_

"Such a bad hobby…" He rolled his eyes that were hidden behind the glistened glasses.

Murata glared at Shinou. "You do realize that Yuuri might do something he will deeply regret?!"

Shinou stared at him. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall of Shinou's temple.

"Well, that's why, if he doesn't try to repress the dark desire within him, that evil spirit will eat his mind and soul. The rest is… you know what might happen. Unless he kills Wolfram, then Wolfram will kill him."

Murata sighed. "Why are you doing this? Why don't you just train him to be not so easily manipulated?"

"If he knew that I'm the one doing it and the reason of it, he would not be able to face it seriously. Don't worry… I know he cares for Wolfram. He won't let that happen." Shinou smiled as he remembered the Maou's feelings when he entered Yuuri's heart. Standing up straight, he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it too much. Your job is only to watch over them and report to me. Something good will be happen in the next trial. My trial can bring those two into something wonderful, you know." He saw as he walked away. Murata watched him go with a frown.

"Wonderful… I wonder what's going to happen next…" He sighed before he went outside.

_

* * *

  
_

Yuuri stretched and sighed with joy when he was outside in the garden. He was happy to be able to go outside the room and breath the fresh air. He looked up to the blue sky above while the gentle breeze brushed him. Günter had let him relax after an hour studying while Gwendal made him do his paperwork. Luckily it wasn't as much as usual, probably due to the previous days, so that let Yuuri get a lot of times to go outside and relax. He smiled as he imagined himself playing his favorite sport, which was no other than baseball, in this kind of weather. Or maybe he could walk along the villagers with Wolfram instead, since he had a rare free time. Maybe he could get closer to the blond and build up his courage to admit his feelings. As he turned to look at Wolfram, he was stunned by the image in front of him.

Wolfram's hairs were a little ruffled because of the wind, Yuuri saw how soft his hair could be when he brushed his hand trough his hair to make it tidy again. He watched those lips curved into a small smile, and his emeralds eyes look more sparkling as he blinked and stared with almost half-lidded eyes to defend his eyes from the gentle wind.

He had to say that the blond was very attractive; more than usual. He had never really put so much attention to him. Those soft pale cheeks that looked as soft as baby 's sking, which made him want to pinch them lightly. He also wanted to put his forefinger to the tip of his nose, which made him cuter than ever.

And the most important part that made him to press against his own were those kissable lips of him; it made him want to taste them, feel the soft and warm of them against his own. Yuuri found himself blushing at the thought; he brought his hand up to his lips, covering them as he looked away from the blond. He had never thought he would think about that.

Wolfram noticed him acting weird; he blinked and looked at him again. He noticed Yuuri blushing a bit, thing that made him wonder what he was thinking about. He hoped that he wasn't thinking about some girls from somewhere else.

Indeed, this kind of weather could be good for walking across the village with Yuuri. Wolfram imagined if he and Yuuri would ever walk hand in hand, laughing and staring at each other lovingly. He sighed.

There was no way that that would ever happen, especially right now. The wimp was being possessed by something just yesterday; he shouldn't come across the village without guards. Who knew when the voice would start to command him again? They couldn't make uproar in the village if that happened. He looked at Yuuri who was now staring at him. Wolfram was a bit surprised when their eyes meet. He looked at his dark eyes that were very clear, without harm. Wolfram smiled a little at him, Yuuri blinked, he looked away blushing. How cute of him to react that way, Wolfram walked towards him.

"Yuuri…"

Yuuri looked back to him when he heard his name being called. Both of them stared at each other once again, but this time, Yuuri's eyes seemed very determined. Wolfram was sure by that look that his King was giving him had some meaning in it. Maybe, he wanted to talk about something?

"Wolfram… there is… there is something I should tell you."

Wolfram watched him fidget as he talked. He shook his head as his heart started to beat faster as he imagined the worst that he could possibly say to him. He had been preparing himself for this for a long time.

"Yuuri, there is something that I want to talk to you about too." Wolfram said. Yuuri stared at him as his eyes widened a little. He then ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh… okay… you go first." He said. Wolfram nodded, watching Yuuri, unsure about his attitude.

'_What was he trying to say to me?'_ He took a deep breath before he started.

"Yuuri… I'm thinking about… why don't we just… take the engagement off?" Wolfram said. He looked at Yuuri's widening eyes.

"What? But Wolfram…"

"Shut up and listen to me, wimp! I'm not finished!" Wolfram snapped him. Yuuri immediately shut his mouth, looking a bit sad to the blonde.

"That's what I'm thinking about. I can see that… well, I know you've been telling me more than just 100 times that you are a _guy_, and I'm a _guy_, we can't be in love nor engage with one another. But, (_he sighed_) I want you to… at least try this. I'm almost at my limit of waiting for you, Yuuri. I... I just want you to try our engagement and take it seriously before I really leave you… I know this sound selfish, but… I don't know what to do if you keep us hanging like this. You can at least tell me if you want to try this or to break it so that we can both move on.

"You see, I can't break this engagement myself. Due that you are the king, without your word of agreement, I'm not the one to break it. So please Yuuri. Just do something about this…" Wolfram said, trying so hard not to break down in front of him. He watched Yuuri as the king's face looked a bit hurt. He didn't know why, but he also felt hurt on his chest, he was trying so hard not to let the pain go outside from his eyes with tears.

"Is that all?" Yuuri asked as he stared at him deeply. Wolfram frowned at him.

"What do you mean 'is that all'?!" He snapped.

"I mean… the reason for you to break this engagement… Is it because you can't break it without my words?"

Wolfram looked at him surprised, he quickly looked away.

"Not really…" he said. "I don't want this to keep on hanging for a long time, Yuuri…"

"_I love you too much to even break this engagement by myself, that's why I'm asking for your words to break it." _

Wolfram still looked away from Yuuri until he heard his footsteps come closer. He looked up and saw him walking closer to him. He had a smile on his face. Wolfram looked at him disbelief by his smile.

"_What is he smiling about? Is he that happy that he is going to be free"? _Wolfram thought irritated.

"Ooh…" Yuuri let out a breath of relieved. He looked at Wolfram gleefully. Wolfram stared at his smile with the pain aches on his chest, hard.

"Yuuri…" he started but Yuuri held his hand, stopping him before he continued more.

"Wolfram, actually I'm…" Yuuri started calmly. Suddenly he winched in pain, clutching his hand on his head. Wolfram blinked at his act.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" he asked him concern. Yuuri let out a small grunt to him.

"It's nothing… Just let me finish. I have been thinking about it also, Wolfram…" he stopped, now clutching his head with both hands as it started to ache more painfully. He took two steps back and then fell on his knees.

"Argghh…" Yuuri screamed in pain. He could hear voices again in his head, ordering him to kill the person in front of him. Wolfram quickly rushed on his side, he put his arms around Yuuri's shoulder.

"Yuuri… answer me! Yuuri…!!" He shouted at him. Yuuri whispered a 'no' to the voice, bending down to decrease the pain.

"Yuuri! Are you alright? Answer me wimp!" Wolfram shouted even more. The double black didn't answer him. instead he heard his voice go further away from him. The last thing he heard, Wolfram was calling for the soldier who walked by the garden to get Gisela and then he was surrounded by darkness.

_**TBC…**_


	5. Sharing

_I'll turn this fic into an M in the next chp X] Just so you know when this story disappear from T ratings Lol! XD_

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! XD_

_**Shinou's Temptation**_

_**Chapter 5 – Sharing**_

"Good job, Yuuri." Shinou smirked when he watched Gwendal and Conrad lift the fallen king. In front of him Wolfram was watching Yuuri concerned.

"You call that wonderful? Interfering in their sweet moment is wonderful??!" Murata hissed to the original king.

"Calm down. We'll see about that later. Just watch them closely." Shinou said as he raised his hand to pat on Murata's shoulder and then walked away.

* * *

It was already past dinner when Yuuri woke up. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the young king to awake. He could felt his hand being squeezed by someone, and he squeezed back.

"He is awake." He could hear Wolfram's voice telling the others.

"Yuuri." He called him. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and he looked at everyone around him.

"How are you feeling, Shibuya?" Murata asked.

"I am…" He slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"Tell me what happened this time… Do you remember anything?" Murata asked, eyeing him carefully. Yuuri looked up at him.

"I heard voices." He admitted. All of them looked at him carefully, as they listened to his story.

_**Flashback**_

_Yuuri once again found himself being surrounded by the darkness, floating in nothing. He could hear the voice he had heard before. It was Julia._

"_Julia-san." he whispered. The voice replied._

"_I'm glad that I'm able to communicate with you once again. There is something that I should tell you."_

_Yuuri remained silent, he kept his eyes shut._

_There was a smile on her voice as she kept talking to him._

"_Please try to disobey anything that you hear from the dark side that Shinou has awakened in you."_

_Yuuri snapped his eyes opened._

"_My what? What is that supposed to mean?" _

_But there was a blinding flashing light that made him shield his eyes with his hand, as he tried to keep his eyes open. Trough the half lidded eyes he could see Julia floating further away from him._

"_Wait… I don't understand… Julia-san…" He called her but then he heard someone calling his name. _

_He felt his hand being squeezed gently. He opened his eyes to see who was the one squeezing his hand and found his fiancé, staring at him with a worried expression._

_**End of flashback**_

Everyone was watching him silently while he explained his whole vision. Conrad looked down sadly.

"Julia…" He whispered, making Yuuri turn his head to look at him.

'_Oh yeah… Julia was an important person for Conrad.' _He thought sadly. He then looked at Wolfram, who sat beside him; he blinked when Yuuri turned his head towards him.

"I didn't do something bad to you again, right?" He asked. Wolfram looked at him surprised, then he quickly shook his head.

"No… You didn't… Wait, is that why you were heaving a painful headache?! For forcing yourself to not attack me?!" he stood up and yelled at him. Yuuri smiled at him sheepishly.

"That too…" he said

"Wimp! You shouldn't do that! I'd rather be killed by you than letting you suffer like that!" Wolfram said in worry, sitting down and took his hand, squeezing it softly. He felt guilty for telling Yuuri to try to disobey what the voices told him previously.

Yuuri frowned at him, a bit disturbed by what he was saying to him. He let it passed for a while and looked over at Murata who was now thinking seriously.

"Murata, you knew something, didn't you?" he asked him.

Murata looked up, blinking. He put his usual characteristic smile of his.

"I'm not really sure about it, especially when you said about your dark side. Maybe the Maou that is inside you who was being controlled, so that you suffered it as well. All I can say that if that's true then you have to try to stop him, because only you can do that, Shibuya." Sighing, he brought his hand trough his hair, brushing it gently. Then he continued.

"All I have to say is that Shinou is trialing you in his own way, that so none of us have any idea of what he might do after this. He is a rushed person that doesn't even hear what I'm saying even though I'm his strategist. We should really scold him this time for putting you and Wolfram in danger like this. I'm going back to his temple to scold him now!" He said sternly.

Yuuri sighed at that.

"Ask him why he loves to play with other people's heart." He added. Murata snickered at that.

"Now why don't we all go to our chambers? I'm sure we are all tired and sleepy." He looked at everyone in the room.

All of them agreed. Günter asked Yuuri if he wanted to eat, but Yuuri refused nicely to him. Conrad and Gwendal debated about who would have to guard the King's chamber and patrol the hallway while Günter and Murata walked outside the room. Murata waved at Yuuri and Wolfram before he left and Günter bowed down to the King. Yuuri watched the two brothers arguing until he stopped them. He told them to sleep instead of staying awake the whole night just for him.

"I have Wolfram with me anyway. Beside, if something happened, I'm sure you could hear it right away." He added.

The blonde huffed as he stood up proudly, his hands on his waist and stuck his nose up on the air. Both of his brothers smiled at the king for his kindness. They agreed with him and walked out the room, heading towards their bedchambers, secretly telling the guards to stay outside the room.

After being left alone with Wolfram, Yuuri realized that he was still wearing his black outfit. He decided to change into his pajamas when Wolfram walked toward the wardrobe. He asked him for his blue pajamas and Wolfram tossed it to him and then picked up his own pink night gown. They were both changing while facing away from each other. As they finished, Yuuri went back to the place where he laid a while ago. But Wolfram walked towards him and shoved him away from his place, making him groan in irritation as he rolled aside to give his fiancé some space to sleep beside him.

"Why don't you just sleep beside me instead of sleeping on where I was before? Its cold on this side." He said, pulling the blanket higher while he was pouting at him.

"Wimp, stop acting like a child. Don't worry, I will warm you up when you're cold." He said, smirking at him. Yuuri blushed by his tease.

"Don't you dare do anything funny while I'm sleeping." He warned him. Wolfram snorted.

"And stop calling me a wimp." He added, realizing that he had let Wolfram calling him that several times already this day.

"Wimp." he muttered, lying on the warm place, snuggling closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri heard him take a deep breath and sighed softly. He smiled a little; he had to be tired of waiting for him to awake from his unconsciousness. Then he remembered that before he fell unconscious they were talking in the garden. He remembered what they were talking about; he looked at Wolfram who was now starting to doze off.

He knew how quickly his fiancé went to sleep, he even remembered the time when he was talking with the blonde some night before until he realized that the blonde had fallen asleep besides him, making him wonder if Wolfram was talking in his sleep, because he just replied him a minute before. He smiled.

"Wolfram, are you asleep already?" He asked, making Wolfram grunt in reply.

"What is it wimp?" he asked without opening his eyes. Yuuri stared at the ceiling for a minute before he continued.

"About what we were talking before…"

Wolfram opened his eyes, staring at him questioning.

"What? About killing myself?" He asked. Yuuri glared at that.

"Yeah, that too."

"Well?" Wolfram asked further more.

Yuuri turned his head to looked at the blonde, he then realized how close they were, making him agitated, but he forced himself to continue. He had to talk about this first and then continue about what they were talking in the garden.

"I don't want you to kill yourself." He said.

"Then what am I suppose to do? Kill you instead?!" He scolded. Yuuri nodded making Wolfram eyes went wide.

"What?" He sat up and glared down at him. "What are you thinking about?!"

"I'd rather be killed other then killing someone, especially if that someone is you."

"Are you crazy? There is no way I will do that! Not even if you command me!" He almost shouted at him. Yuuri glared at him.

"Wolfram…"

"No, wimp!"

"Think about yourself if you were in my position! What would you do if you were me?" Yuuri snapped at him, now sitting up facing Wolfram.

Wolfram looked down. Indeed, he was right. He'd rather be killed by Yuuri if he was on his position, but then if he could make his fiancée suffer less then…

"I'd rather be killed by you, Yuuri. I don't care if I'm in your position or not. To sacrifice myself for the King is my duty as a soldier." He said Yuuri sighed at his words.

"Don't say that, Wolfram." He said looking away from him.

Goddammed Shinou for making them become like this. Just when he was about to give in for the blond… Then it hit him. Finally he remembered that one. He wanted Wolfram to understand his feelings now, before he or him sacrificed their life for one another. He clutched his hand on the sheet, he could feel his heart beating faster now that he knew what he was about to do.

Wolfram had mentioned him to break the engagement this evening, or giving a chance for their relation. He didn't want to break the engagement, he was about to tell Wolfram that when a sudden headache attacked him. Now that everything was all-right for now, he hope he could spill his heart to his fiancé. He looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Wolfram looked down in silence. He remembered the words that spilled out of his mouth.

'_To sacrifice myself for the King is my duty as a soldier.'_

That made him a bit angry.

"Is that the only reason?" He found out his own words spilled out while he was thinking about it. Wolfram looked up at him confused, and then he remembered what he just said.

"Well, yeah… That's my duty right? To serve my King even if I have to sacrifice myself." He said.

Yuuri glared at him.

"I've told you many times that I dislike to be treated like a King! Well, yes, I'm the Maou, the Demon King! But still, I don't see why I should be treated in a special way just because I'm a King! I don't think that I'm different from all of you! Beside, I'm your… we are…" he started to stumbling with his words.

Wolfram stared at him blankly.

"Friends." He said adding to Yuuri's sentences as if he was helping him to comprehend the right speech.

Yuuri heard the word 'friends' from Wolfram. He stared at him wide eyes, almost gasping when the sudden pain strike his chest hard. Hearing him saying that they were just friends make it hurt more. He remembered that he was doing the same to Wolfram before. Now he really understood the blonds' feeling when he said that they were just friends. He heard the wolf sighed beside him. He stared at Wolfram who was now forcing himself to smile.

'_I knew it.'_ Wolfram thought as he recalled the scene in the garden. _'He doesn't want to be more than a friend. ' _he said to himself.

"I know Yuuri. We are just afffurmh-" his eyes widened in shock as he felt Yuuri pressed his lips on his with force. He stared at him, unmoving as the King keep pressing his lips against him.

'_Why the hell is he doing this when he doesn't even mean it?!' _he shouted in his mind.

The feeling of Yuuri's lips pressing against him made him felt weak all of the sudden. He could feel his heart beating faster. Staring at him with half-lidded eyes, he watched Yuuri close his eyes tightly as he kissed him. He started to lean forward to deepen the kiss when suddenly Yuuri broke it.

Wolfram almost groaned in frustration, wanting him to continue but he tried to control his crave for Yuuri's lips. A sudden feeling grew inside him as he suddenly realized that the king had no feelings for him. He felt like he was just playing around with him. He bit his lower lip hard, still be able to feel his lips against his own. He saw Yuuri's eyes stare at him deeply.

'_How can he have that damn serious look on his face?!_'

"Why?" He asked, almost choking as he tried to control himself.

Yuuri looked at him a bit confused.

"Why did you kiss me?!" He snapped at him now, breathing hard.

Yuuri looked down.

"I'm… uhh…" He started. Wolfram almost lost his patience as he clutched the blanket tightly.

"Spill it out! I need your explanation since you don't have any-"

"I don't want to break the engagement!"

Yuuri glared at him and Wolfram stared at him with mouth half-open, slightly surprised by his outburst.

_**TBC...**_

_I'm sorry for not replying the review, but I will after this update Lol! XP anyway, thanks you for the reviews =D I'm sorry for update this late, its been too hectic lately X_x_


	6. Prove It!

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! XD_

_**Lol~ Here I update! I have to warn you about a mature scene in this chp! -grinnnnnn**  
_

_**Shinou's Temptation**_

_**Chapter 6 - Prove it  
**_

"I don't want to break the engagement!"

Yuuri glared at him and Wolfram stared at him with his mouth half-open, slightly surprised by his outburst. The wolf didn't know if he should be happy about it or not. Did he want to trap him with this whole engagement? Did he want him to suffer so that he couldn't move on? Lots of negative thoughts filled his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Listen… do you-"

"Wolfram, listen to me." Yuuri said in a low tone.

He looked down at Wolfram's hand that was clutching the blanket tightly, he was sure if the blond wasn't clutch it, he would make his palm bleed with his nails. He took it gently, pulling it up. Wolfram felt Yuuri's hand on his, he jumped a bit when the sudden warm hand pulling it gently to… his eyes widened, and Yuuri placed it on his lips, kissing his fingers softly.

"Y-Yu-Yuuri…" he tried to pull his hand from Yuuri's but it only made him grip it tighter.

Wolfram could feel his face heating up as Yuuri's lips moved down from his fingers to his reddish palm. He didn't know why, but he wanted Yuuri to suck on his fingers, he bit his lower lip hard to stop himself from moaning.

"Stop that Wolfram, you'll hurt your lip." He said watching the blonde, who looked at him surprised. He was now blushing furiously, knowing that Yuuri was watching him all the time.

"I don't want to break the engagement, Wolfram. I want to give it a try." He said, staring deeply into Wolfram's eyes. Wolfram stared at him surprised and disbelieving what he was hearing.

"Yuuri, -"

He started but gasped when Yuuri licked his finger, he could felt his warm and wet tongue running on his dry finger, making it wet by his saliva. Wolfram's hands were trembling, as he watched in horror that Yuuri started to suck it.

"S-Stop it, idiot!" He snatched his hand from him and curled it.

It was still wet because of the saliva. How he wanted to taste the finger that Yuuri just sucked. He looked down on it; he couldn't control it any longer. Yuuri was making him wanting him more; he could felt himself craving for his taste. He slowly brought his finger as he looked up at Yuuri who was now looking down blushing. He slowly sucked his own finger as he looked down again.

"Why…Why the sudden change of thought?" He mumbled, clear enough for him to hear.

Yuuri looked at him, and caught himself staring at the blond sucking on his own finger. The one that he had just sucked. He almost smirked at that. He wanted him to understand why, so instead of confessing to him he decided that he should show that he really cared. Besides, he doubted that Wolfram would like to hear sweet words from his mouth instead of showing it to him.

Yuuri pulled his finger out from his mouth and Wolfram glared at him. Yuuri smiled in return, slowly leaning forward and placed his lips on his.

Wolfram sighed, he pulled him and started an open mouthed kiss with him, Yuuri's eyes widened in surprised. He felt Wolfram kissing him deeply; feeling his lips moving against him hungrily made him shut his eyes, moaning into the kiss. He leaned forward, kissing him back with the same enthusiasm.

Yuuri felt Wolfram suck on his lower lip, as if to remind him for what he had done earlier to his fingers. Yuuri complied; he sucked Wolfram's upper lips in return, making him moan in delight. He was starting to learn about how he should pleasure his fiancé. But when Wolfram licked his lip with his tongue and slowly went inside through the small opening, Yuuri jumped in surprise, he immediately broke the kiss. Wolfram opened his eyes to find Yuuri staring at him wide eyes, face red.

"W-What are-" he backed away until he almost toppled backwards due to the tangled sheets.

"Wimp." Wolfram said. He could felt his slightly agitated breathing from the kiss, and Yuuri was taking shallow breaths as well. He took a deep breath to calm down, forcing himself not to bit his lip again before he made a new bad habit.

"About what you were saying previously, are you serious?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri blinked, face still red. He slowly nodded as he tried to sit up with his elbow supporting him.

"I am. I know you won't believe me that easily since I've always pushed you away. But Wolfram, I'm-" Wolfram pushed him a bit backwards, slowly crawling on top of him.

"Show it to me, Yuuri." He said as he circled his arms around Yuuri's neck. He nearer his face to him, he could felt Yuuri's warm breath against his lips.

"Show it to me if you really meant it. If possible, more than just a kiss." He whispered against his lips.

Yuuri trembled as he felt Wolfram's lips moving lightly against him as he talked. He pulled him closer to close the gap between them. He groaned when Wolfram licked his lips once again.

He found himself longing more as they kissed again, he tried to sit up to get a better position but was unable to since Wolfram had locked him down with his arms, one behind his neck, one on his back. He relaxed and chose to lay down under him, though the grip on the pink night-gown tightened as he felt Wolfram starting to enter his mouth.

Curiously, Yuuri brought his tongue to meet his, slowly licking the wet intruder. He felt himself moaning as he swiped his tongue deeper into his mouth to have a small battle. The feeling made his heart jump, making him crave more for his taste.

Hearing Wolfram moan in return, he ran his hand on his back and through his blond hair. The thought of how soft Wolfram's hair was reminded him of the curious feeling he was had had that evening in the garden. Feeling joy because of the way Wolfram soft lips were kissing him, Yuuri smiled as he thought that this was better than what he had imagined. No, much better. When he felt Wolfram shift above him, he gasped when he felt a striking feeling against his lower part. Finally, losing his breath because the intimate contact, he broke the kiss, gasping for air. He threw his arms up and they landed above his head on bed with a small thud. Wolfram stared down at him with half lidded eyes, panting.

"I…" Yuuri started, he wasn't sure if he want to continue this or not but he could felt his body trembling with yearning for the blond. And when he looked into Wolfram's eyes he could tell that he was feeling the same as him, from the lust on his eyes.

"Uhh… Do you…" he wanted to ask if Wolfram wanted to continue this or not.

Though he knew it was silly to ask. He could feel that they both were heated up with lust for one another, but he didn't know if Wolfram wanted more than just touching each other. He would definitely comply if his fiancé wanted it, though. But…

"I don't care what you are thinking about… Just prove it to me. Anything is fine" Wolfram said, knowing exactly what Yuuri was going to ask.

Yuuri smiled at that. He moved up a bit, brushing his lower part against the blond, making him gasp and groan. Yuuri circled Wolfram's back and waist with his arms, pulling him closer to him. Wolfram was now lying fully on top of him. Both of them blushed and gasped, they felt that the temperature seemed to have risen, making them all hot and sweaty.

"So, this is allowed?" He asked teasingly at him. Wolfram huffed at him.

"Some things are just too proper." He said, making Yuuri laugh.

He buried his face on Wolfram's neck. He felt his breath quickened when he started to think something further than this. His breathing made Wolfram shudder in his embrace. The feeling of their lower hard parts against each other was enough to drive him insane.

"Yuuri… I love you…" He moaned to him as he started to move against him. Yuuri groaned at that, gripping on his arms tight. Wolfram stopped and looked at him mad.

"Aren't you going to reply me?" He asked, staring at Yuuri who was closing his eyes with enjoyment. He could see him opening his eyes half-lidded and stared at him with lust.

"Hmm? Oh… I l-love you... Wolf-ram!" He gasped as Wolfram touched him through the soft fabric.

"Wolf…"

Wolfram placed his forefinger on his lips, stopping him from saying anything. He looked at Wolfram who was now running his hand under the band of his pants. Yuuri's eyes widened when he felt his fingers touching the head of his hardened length. He gasped; slapping his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from shouting too loud when the blond rubbed the tip of his member.

Wolfram leaned on him and kissed his neck, making Yuuri groaned below his hand that was cupping his mouth. Wolfram smiled at that, he looked up at him and saw his king closing his eyes tight, while his hand covered his mouth. He gave a soft chuckle. Opening his eyes, Yuuri blinked at him but winced when Wolfram give him a soft tug on his hard member. He gave a sharp gasp when Wolfram squeezed it tightly, slowly moving up and down with a firm grip.

Yuuri moaned in pleasure in between his fingers as he tried to close his mouth as if to prevent any sound escaping his lips. He pressed his cheek against the sheet as Wolfram chuckled while watching his beloved's actions.

Wolfram leaned into his ear, whispering sweet things to him that made Yuuri became more aroused. Yuuri grunted, having never realized that he was closing his eyes once again, his breath became harsher as he tried to hold himself back. Wolfram watched the hand that was covering his mouth; he slowly pried it off and pulled it down. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes.

"Touch me like I touch you." He whispered in a half-pant. Yuuri didn't have to be told twice, he quickly brought his hand on Wolfram's night-gown. He slowly brought his nightgown up and moved inside his underwear. Wolfram gave a little shook of surprise at the sudden touch, and biting his lip, he gave a grunt. Yuuri moan in smile as he felt the tip at become wetter at the stimulation. He gave a chuckle as Wolfram slowly started to move on his hand by himself. He grunted when he felt Wolfram's hand moving again.

"MM mmnn… Wolf…" Yuuri sighed when the blond leaned down, licking his neck. He could feel his shuddering breath that tickled him. Yuuri slowly let his hand worked on what he felt so good just as Wolfram did him.

Yuuri slowly pushed him away before claiming his lips, licking them with want. Wolfram complied, opening his mouth wider as he worked on his hand faster. Both kissed sloppily, licking their mouths as their hands moved faster on each other.

Yuuri broke the kiss and gasped, he was going to come soon. Wanting to see how would the blondes face look when he finally came, Yuuri slowly looked up at him. Wolfram gasped and panted above him, with his mouth half-opened as his eyes closed in enjoyment. He couldn't help but to smile. Wolfram… he was soo… Just as he was thinking about how to name that look, Yuuri moaned.

"Ooh damn it…Wolfram…." He felt himself twitching before he jerked in the sudden pleasure that spread up through his body. His mouth opened silently at the sudden blissfulness as his white, hot semen squirted between Wolfram's fingers.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram gave a loud moan which made Yuuri sure that he too, had come, the wetness that was between his fingers made him sure about it, he had come hard and pleasurable. Yuuri gave a small sigh when Wolfram leaned down, lying fully on top of him.

"I can't believe we did that…" Yuuri said as he pulled his hand out.

Wolfram snorted, he slowly sitting up, pulling out his hand from Yuuri's underwear and licked his semen. Yuuri stared at him.

"Wolfram…" unsure what to say, he blushed at his act. Wolfram smirked at him.

"It's your taste wimp, its sweet." He chuckled. Yuuri slowly raised his hand, covered with Wolfram's, he blushed.

"Uhh… I'm-" he was cut by Wolfram lips against him, he could felt the strange taste of his own sperms, he frowned but he deepened the kiss.

He slowly ran his tongue to lick Wolfram's lips clean and he complied by opening his mouth to give him entrance. Moaning softly in his mouth, pressing his lips harder against him, Yuuri brought his clean hand to the blond's hair ruffling it gently. After both of them kissed for a few minutes, they broke up, breathing heavily. Wolfram stared down at him.

"Shouldn't we go to sleep?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri's chest. He smiled as he felt himself blushing.

"Would you mind if we did it, just one more time?" He asked. Yuuri blinked and then smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond.

"Okay, if that's what you want…" he whispered.

And after they went one another round, Wolfram finally moaned himself to sleep by the King's last kiss of goodnight.

* * *

"Well, looks like they are having fun tonight. Tomorrow will be the hardest then." Shinou said as he smiled upon them, which were cuddling with each other.

"I'm glad that at least this bad hobby of you can have some good events in it." Murata said beside him, full of sarcasm.

"I'm not the kind of person who would spoil such fun they were having… … Shall we?"

"What?"

"Have the same fun together?" He smirked as Murata's face change into a bright red.

"E-even if you are joking around, I don't think it's funny!" the Great Sage turned around to leave.

"Wait, don't leave me alone in here!" He said as he rushed to him. Murata only walked silently, trying his best to ignore him somehow.

_**TBC...**_

_**Can someone please lend me a fan? Lol! I need to cool down and relax now XD  
**_


	7. Kill Me…

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! XD_

_**Shinou's Temptation**_

_**Chapter 7 – Kill Me…**_

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Seeing Wolfram's face inches away from his, made the scene from last night come back to him. He blushed brightly at the thought of him and Wolfram having oral sex. He slowly sat up and stared down at him. Yuuri raised his hand and brushed the bangs on his forehead; Wolfram's stirred at the touch.

"Mmn… Yuuri…?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes groggily, then he looked up at him. Yuuri smiled down at him and leaned forward.

"Good morning." He whispered.

Wolfram stared at him disbelief. Hearing Yuuri whispering good morning to him so sweetly was beyond his expectations. He had never thought they would become that kind of couple. It was so sweet it made him doubt it, but this was reality. He couldn't really believe what had just happened last night. He stared at Yuuri for a bit before smiled a little,

"Tell me that last night was not a lie… You really don't want to break the engagement… right?" He asked softly. Yuuri blinked at the question then he smiled, and brought his hand to clasp his.

"Yes, I did not lie… I really don't want to break the engagement, Wolfram." He said, kissing his fingers softly. Wolfram blushed a little at the small show of affection.

"Yuuri…"

Both stared at each other for a while before Yuuri leaned closer to him, kissing him softly on the lips. Wolfram stared at him with half-opened eyes before closing his eyes in enjoyment because of the good morning kiss his fiancée was giving him.

A small knock on the door made them break the kiss and Yuuri quickly sat up. His Godfather opened the door and he smiled at him as if nothing had happened. He looked at Wolfram from the corner of his eyes; the blond had pulled the blanket to the top of his head, hiding his burning face from his human brother. Conrad only smiled at the sight.

"Is Wolfram still sleeping? Then we'll do the morning jog by ourselves?" He asked and Yuuri chuckled at him.

"I think I'll pass the morning jog for today, Conrad. But I'll head to breakfast early," Conrad nodded and headed out of the room.

"Okay; if you say so… We'll meet in the dinning room later then, Heika."

"Don't call me Heika, nazukeoya!" Yuuri replied him and waved as the door closed.

After a few seconds of silence, Yuuri turned to his fiancée who was still hiding behind the blanket. He tugged on it, but it seemed like the blond had clutched it.

"Wolfram…"

"Just… just go to the bathroom… I will follow you later." He mumbled.

Frowning Yuuri pulled the blanket away from his face and blinked at how red Wolfram's face was, as if it would explode anytime soon.

"Moron!" He muttered then Yuuri smiled shyly at him. He brought his hand to his soft blond hair that was disheveled.

"Wolfram… let's take a bath together, shall we?" He grinned at him. Wolfram smiled and nodded.

* * *

Yuuri sighed in enjoyment as he leaned into the border of his personal bath. Wolfram splashed water to his face and stretched slightly.

"Its feels good… I don't want to go outside for a while…" Yuuri mumbled. Wolfram chuckled and looked at him.

"You should, you have a lot of work to do."

Hearing that, Yuuri groaned.

"Please don't remind me again… I think I have four hours of lessons with Gunther today… nonstop" He looked up at the ceiling with a tired expression. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"What else do you wish other than that? I think the last activity for today is sparing with Conrad?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri nodded.

"Yes, that's right. Probably that's the one I think I'll enjoy, because I'm outside the room for a few hours."

"But I don't see any improvement from your lessons, Conrad is too easy on you" Yuuri pouted.

"You think so? Why don't you teach me then?" Wolfram humphed when he heard that.

"If that's what you want, I will teach you how to even swing your sword, Yuuri." Wolfram grinned at him.

Yuuri laughed when he saw the expression on Wolfram's face.

"Right…" He said as he played with his hands and splashed with the water.

He blinked when suddenly the water on his palm turned red. As if it turned into blood. His eyes widened in fear and immediately backed away. Wolfram blinked at his sudden movement.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri turned to look at him then looked down at the water surrounding him. It was normal water again. No blood splashed in it. Maybe it was just his imagination. He quickly shook his head towards his beloved and forced himself to smile.

"It's nothing! Really! Nothing…" He said and laughed sheepishly.

Wolfram stared at him before he forced him to look at his emerald eyes by cupping both cheeks. Yuuri stared into his eyes, half-fearing that the blond would do something rough. But the silence went trough them for a moment until Wolfram spoke up.

"Don't let anything bother you, Yuuri. We can trust in each other for more than we usually did. Tell me." He half commanded him. Yuuri stared into his eyes tenderly and brought his hand to touch the hand on his right cheek.

"It's nothing to worry about Wolfram, I'm okay." He said and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Wolfram gave a small sound of disapproval at the sudden affection; he was still talking. The wimp sure knew how to change the subject now. Even though, he gave a loud moan a moment later as the splashing sound echoed highly into the ceiling above.

* * *

Wolfram turned to the left from the way to the King's chamber. When he spotted someone hiding behind one of the pillars at the very corner, he walked towards it and yelped when he meet the double black Maou staring back at him. Yuuri squeaked in return.

"Yuuri!!" He shouted.

"Wolfram!! Don't scare me like that!" He looked to his left and right and then looked back at him. Wolfram looked at him with a weird expression,

"What are you doing here!? Are you going to sneak out the castle without guards?"

Yuuri shook his head.

"No, I'm just hiding from…"

And then they heard a loud wail not far from there. Yuuri quickly hid and Wolfram noticed that Günter was running with waterfall tears on his face, searching for the young king that was hiding in front of him. Wolfram smiled.

"Ooh… Günter…" He said.

"Shh… don't talk to me! He will know that I'm hiding here!" He hissed.

"Wimp… oh he is heading towards here." He whispered. Günter noticed Wolfram standing beside the pillar.

"Wolfram! Have you seen Heika? It's almost time for another subject for him to study, but he is nowhere to be found." Günter said without even looking at Wolfram, he kept his eyes look around for Yuuri. Wolfram fought back a snicker and shook his head.

"… No…" He said. Günter eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you smiling like that? Wolfram, be sure that if you hide Heika, I will…"

"Hey! I'm searching for him too!" Wolfram said, clenching his fist playfully.

"Ooh… and you think that His Majesty will be hiding behind that pillar? Your love to his majesty is still dense as ever, Wolfram." Günter said with pride. Wolfram bit his lip hard to prevent himself from laughing.

'_But he is here! Idiot!'_ He laughed inside his mind, watching Günter walk away, calling Yuuri's title. As he vanished to another corridor, Wolfram laughed out loud. Yuuri sighed.

"Hey, stop laughing!" Yuuri groaned but Wolfram keep laughing until Yuuri continued.

"After breakfast, Günter locked me inside the study room…I was getting tired but he wouldn't stop. So, I asked him for a break so I could hide myself in here."

"Wimp! You are not going to be smart a ruler for this country if you keep skipping lessons." He said, walking away so that Yuuri could get out from behind the pilar. Yuuri grunted.

"Don't call me that! I've been studying for almost 3 hours, I deserve a break." Yuuri said, defending himself. Wolfram smiled at him, then he noticed that Yuuri had brought his sword, Morgif. He followed him and pulled out his sword.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

"Want to have a spare?" The prince asked, pointing Morgif with his sword. Yuuri looked down to his sword, then he smiled.

"Okay, but not near here, Günter might catch me." He said.

Wolfram only huffed and leaded his fiancé to the field on the back of the castle. Both of them took a stance, and Wolfram was the first to attack. His sword clashed with Yuuri's as the king tried to defend himself from Wolfram. Wolfram smirked at him.

* * *

Conrad walked along the side of the castle when he heard Wolfram's voice. He looked at the field and saw that both he and Yuuri were having a sword training session. He watched his brother amazed.

Maybe Wolfram was right, he had been too easy on Yuuri all of this time. He had never seen Yuuri's stance be so good when he trained with him. He could see that Wolfram was helping him in each step as Yuuri thrusted his sword against his brother. Wolfram easily dodged and moved to his side.

"Stop baking away, Wimp! I'm sure you can do better than that! Don't hesitate; attack me with all of your strength!" Wolfram barked.

Yuuri was panting as he the hold on his sword tightened. He had never been this serious when having sword practice before. He could feel his sweat running down from his forehead and to his jaw already.

"OOH Your Majesty I found you! Wait, so he was with Wolfram, its true that that wagamama puu hiding him from me!" Günter said, glaring at Wolfram who was now attacking the Maou again, but this time Yuuri was too slow to defend himself. His sword had pulled upside down in order to defend himself from Wolfram's sword, which was aiming to his waist. He fell down because of the lose of his balance. Wolfram sighed as he watched Yuuri fell down.

"Wolfram! What did you do to Your Majesty?" Günter shouted in worry. Conrad chuckled at the tutor.

"No, don't interfere Günter, I'm sure that Yuuri is being serious right now. Maybe Wolfram should be the one to teach him, not me." Conrad said, staring at his brother proudly. Günter only whined in disbelief.

"Günter, There are new documents for Heika to-" Gwendal appeared but then he noticed that the king and his youngest brother were having sword training, he watched in awe. Indeed, he had never seen Yuuri this serious before either.

"So, he finally decided to get serious, huh?" He muttered with a smile.

"I'm sure it's because of His Highness that His Majesty is serious." Yozak said, grinning at the king who was still fighting. Conrad laughed at his sentence.

"You really think so?" He asked jokingly.

"Ooh, Heika is in love with Wolfram. I've definitely lost…" Günter started to sob. Gwendal eyebrow's twitched at that.

"Wimp!" Wolfram shouted as Yuuri once again fell down on his butt. Yuuri groaned, clutching his head. He could felt it starting to ache. Wolfram looked at him with a frown.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" He asked him, concerned. Yuuri looked up, he smiled.

"I'm okay." He said as he lifted himself up. He held up his sword and took an attacking stance. Wolfram smiled at him.

"Attack me from anywhere you want." He said, holding his sword to defend. Yuuri nodded, and started to ran towards him and trust his sword against Wolfram. Wolfram's sword clashed with Yuuri's; and he felt a bit more of force from the King, Wolfram smiled with pride.

"Okay, that's good, Yuuri. Now-" He gasped when he felt himself being pushed backwards by Yuuri.

Wolfram blinked at him. His eyes widened when he saw Yuuri's eyes go darker and a bit emotionless. Yuuri looked like he was trying to stay conscious as he pulled his sword away from the blonde. Wolfram watched Yuuri with fear. He stepped back a bit from him, holding his sword with a defense stance. He could felt his sweat running down his jaw now that he knew Yuuri was being possessed again.

* * *

"Are you crazy? They are having sword training!" Murata shouted and Shinou glared at him seriously.

"Everything should be all-right if Yuuri can manage himself. Go take a look at them and watch them. I will keep everything in check from here, hurry." Shinou said, his power shining in a golden light that was full of purity, as he knew that Yuuri was at least supposed to be able to control himself after the last trial. Murata stared at him frowning, but he then turned around and started to run outside the hall of Shinou's Temple.

"_Yuuri, please control yourself."_ He thought desperately.

* * *

Yuuri thrust his sword towards the blond; he could felt his head aching painfully. The voice commanded him again; this time telling him to kill his beloved with his sword. Yuuri muttered a 'no' that he was sure that Wolfram heard. He watched Wolfram step backwards from him with a bit with fear on his face.

"Yuuri? Yuuri!" Wolfram called his name, Yuuri blinked at him.

"Wolf…ram…" He muttered his name, just to make himself more conscious.

He couldn't control his body movement as he slowly brought his sword up. He attacked Wolfram again; making Wolfram use much more force to defend himself. The swords clashed sharply, making Conrad and the others notice the weirdness. Conrad stepped forward and watched his younger brother doing nothing but defending himself.

"Is he…" Gwendal started to speak up.

"Yes, Yuuri's stance was too good for him, and more to attack Wolfram like that…" Conrad said, knowing a lot about his King.

"Heika…" Gunther started but Yozak quickly ran toward them.

"We have to stop them!" Yozak said as ran towards them only to be thrown backwards by an invisible barrier.

"Yozak!" Günter shouted and they quickly ran towards him. Gwendal kneeled beside his trusted person and looked up at his brother and his King.

"Wolfram!" He shouted his brother name.

Wolfram looked behind him and saw Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak, and Günter kneeling down and standing not far from them. As he looked to his front, he saw Yuuri clutching his head once again.

"Aniue! Yuuri was…"

"We know that…"

"How… How can I possible attack Yuuri? It's impossible…" Wolfram said with trembling hand, making his sword noisily tremble in his hand. Conrad looked up, worried about his brother.

"Wolfram…" He whispered.

He remembered very well when his Godson had been possessed by Shinou.

"_There is nothing we can do if Yuuri was really turned into evil once again, right?" _ He thought desperate.

"Yuuri, come back to your sense! Please!" Wolfram shouted out-loud, hoping that Yuuri could at least hear his voice. Wolfram eyes widened as he watched him in fear. He took a few steps back, gripping the sword's hilt tighter in fear.

"No… please.. no… Yuuri" He whispered as the double black launched at him. He dodged the sword that almost sliced the strands of his hair his cheek and practically wounded him by just inches. Yuuri greeted his teeth.

"Wolfram…" He mumbled, forcing himselfs to stay on his senses even though his body's movements were beyond his control.

"Please… just… kill me." He said, loud enough to be heard by everyone.

_**TBC…**_

_**Sorry, update takes a while ^^;  
**_


	8. The Maou and Shinou

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! XD_

_**Shinou's Temptation**_

_**Chapter 8 – The Maou and Shinou**_

"_Wolfram…" he mumbled, forcing himself to stay conscious even though his bodies movements were beyond his control._

"_Please… just… kill me." He said, out loud enough to be heard by everyone. _

Wolfram stared at him hurt. They were panting as they continued their movements of dodging and defending themselves. Wolfram shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Yuuri. So please… go back to your senses." He said, clashing his sword with Yuuri, and pushed his sword forcefully; making the double-black haired boy almost lose his balance.

"I don't want to… become evil and kill you… so please…" Yuuri said, breathing harsh as his body move on its own, raising the sword with trembling force.

"Yuuri…" He knew, it was the Yuuri that he loved. But with him attacking the way he was… he quickly shook his head. _NO, Its Yuuri, I can't kill him_.

"_Wolfram, I would prefer that Yuuri was killed rather than to make anyone else suffer."_ Conrad's voice echoed in his mind as he remembered the time when Shoushu was possessing Yuuri.

"_No matter who he is… I won't let him bring any harm to Shinmakoku."_ Gwendal's words echoed in his mind.

Wolfram blinked his tears, only to find out that Yuuri had moved his sword to his side; he quickly backed away from him and ran farther from fiancée. Wolfram breathed heavily. He almost attacked Yuuri with his sword in reflex.

Yuuri walked towards him, he watched Wolfram move back a bit and he smirked. Wolfram eyes widened. Yuuri was now staring at him with an emotionless expression, his body moving against his own will. He was no longer conscious to realize that he was attacking his beloved. Wolfram looked at him hurt.

"Yuuri." He called his name as if he tried to make him remember who he was attacking. He then remembered what Yuuri said in the night before.

"_I'd rather be killed then kill someone, especially if that someone is you."_

"_Think about what you would do in my position! What would you do if you were me?"_

"I will… I will kill you… then I will kill myself so that we can be together in another world." Wolfram finally made his decision. Yuuri only stared at him emotionless, even though his heart frowned in disbelief.

"_No, this is not the way it should be. Wolfram… I don't want you to do that! Stop it…" _Yuuri thought_._

"Wolfram launched towards him and aimed for his side, with that, Conrad's eyes widened. Gwendal quickly look to his side closing his eyes and Gunther watched them with fear. Yozak was banging on the invisible barrier while shouting Yuuri's name to make him go back to his senses.

Wolfram greeted his teeth and looked at Yuuri's eyes, then blinked at the sudden emotions shown on his face. The expression of disapproval, Wolfram stared at him in shock. He suddenly noticed what he was going to do, and tried to pull back his sword but it was too late.

Yuuri's blood was running down his sword, Wolfram looked down to his trembling hands with fear. He remembered the scenes in his dream. He quickly pulled his sword forcefully from his fiancé's whom winced at that. Wolfram looked up to see Yuuri was clutching his waist, though his eyes showed no emotion since he was still being possessed. He looked down to Yuuri's waist that was now bleeding. Wolfram stared at Yuuri while biting his lower lip. He couldn't believe that his dream had come true. Tears started to ran down his cheek and he forced himself to smile.

"I… can't… I can't do it after all. I can't let my dream come true." Wolfram whispered.

"Wolfram…" Wolfram blinked when he heard Yuuri's harsh voice.

"Kill me! Now! Just… don't kill… yourself." He brought his hand back to his sword that was now swinging with the loud sound of wind blowing. Wolfram gasped at the sudden attack.

"WOLFRAAAAM!!" Yuuri shouted when his arms were forced to raise his sword high.

Wolfram closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Kill me, Yuuri. I'd rather be killed by you instead of killing you." He whispered softly at him. Wolfram smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Heika…" He whispered.

Yuuri's tears were running down his cheeks, as his body moved against his own will. His sword was thrust into Wolfram's stomach. Wolfram gasped when he felt the tip of the sword go deeper. He coughed out blood, he bit his lips to prevent himself from shouting loudly. Yuuri pulled the sword out with force; he opened his mouth in a silent cry. He watched the blond land on his knees as blood spilled on the ground.

Wolfram clutched his stomach and grunted in pain. His heart was beating faster and his breath quickened as he tried his best to ignore the pain, which was impossible. Wolfram closed his eyes tight, his vision was becoming blurry and he could feel his body trembling. He couldn't take it anymore, he bend down and pushed his forehead to the ground. Sweated ran down his jaw, he could hear Yuuri's foot approaching him; he slowly looked up to see that his King was crying for him, he smiled a little. At least, it didn't go the same as in his dream.

It's hurt… too hurt so much that he couldn't bear it anymore. He let himself go into all of the sudden, letting himself follow what his body wanted, he closed his eyes. He hoped that by sleep he could forget the pain for a while… though he was not sure when he will wake up again.

* * *

Murata ran inside the Blood Pledge Castle as soon as he dismounted from his horse, searching for either Wolfram or Yuuri or Conrad and the others. He found out that the king was having sword training with Wolfram and something bad had happened. All of the maids and guards looked down with sad expressions. Murata, as if knowing what had happened, quickly ran behind the castle, where Yuuri and Wolfram were sparing. He watched the scene in horror.

"So, I'm… too late… I guess…" He muttered.

Gwendal looked up to the Great Sage, he said nothing. Günter's sobbing became louder when he heard his words. Yozak and Conrad looked down as if they were ashamed of themselves.

"I should have stopped them sooner." Yozak said.

"There is nothing we could do, the barrier was preventing us from doing so." Conrad said to him.

Yozak sighed in defeat. Conrad clenched his fist. If the barrier was not there, he could have stop both of them. If… he couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities with the word _if_ in his mind.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered.

He stared at the blond who was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach. He remembered each scene as if he was watching a movie. He remembered that he was the one who had killed his beloved one. He looked down his sword, which was covered by Wolfram's blood. He shook his head; his trembling hand quickly let go of Morgif. He looked down at Wolfram hurt and regret.

"Wolfram! Open your eyes… please… open your eyes."

He slowly kneeled down besides him and shook his blond softly, tears falling to the ground in a small puddle. He turned Wolfram so he was lying on his back, seeing his fiancé's eyes closed as if he was in no pain Yuuri sobs grew louder; he was now feeling angry at himself for letting himself being possessed that easily.

Yuuri clenched his fist. The one… The one who had been manipulating him… was inside him, he could felt his anger rise and drown with his maryoku. His blue aura surrounded him and his dark hair become longer as he turned into Maou.

Yuuri stood up, he cried out in rage, tears splashing down his face. He pushed his maryoku by force and something inside him came out. He forced the evil inside him out from his body and soul. A strong wind started, which made Conrad and the others balance themselves so they weren't thrown backwards. Wolfram was safe in front of Yuuri; the wind didn't attack him or harm him.

Yuuri looked up at the evil spirit who was inside his body just a while ago. The evil took Yuuri's appearance. Yuuri's icy glare, though, made the evil melt in fear for his king.

"You evil spirit! How dare you to manipulate your King and control him as you pleased?!" His voiced full of anger and pride.

He heard the spirit growl when he was surrounded by the wind like a chain. It turned back into it's true form, an ugly black spirit almost like shoushu.

"Justice be done!" Maou shouted as his final judgment.

He was not going to let this spirit go that easily after all he did to manipulate his other self and Wolfram. Watching as the spirit vanished in the thin air, he smirked in satisfaction.

The Maou slowly lifted Wolfram up bridal style; he ignored the pain on his side, which was bleeding hard. Günter saw that, and slowly walked towards him.

"Your Majesty, your wound…" But the Maou smiled.

"My wound is nothing compared to my beloved's wound" He said.

"No one… and I mean no one will harm my Wolfram." He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. He turned around and looked over to Murata who was standing not far from him. He glared at him; Murata looked at him frowning a little.

"I don't know what his motive this time, but to make my Wolfram suffer is very unforgivable!" He said.

"Besides, as his strategist, shouldn't you know what's good to be done other than this?" He faced Wolfram who was lying lifelessly in his arms. Murata scratched his head.

"Now, I'm the one who was being scolded. It's your entire fault, Shinou." He muttered.

"Don't mad at him… It was all, my idea…" Shinou said as he landed in front of Murata.

The Maou blinked at him then he gave an icy glare. Shinou stared at him before he was attacked by a strong wind blow. Shinou quickly defended himself by making a golden bubble shield of Maryoku around himself.

"Don't be mad, Wolfram is still alive!" Shinou shouted at him. Yuuri Maou glared.

"Don't talk like you know everything!"

"Of course I know. I've been watching over you for quite a while… I'll explain the whole situations after we cure Wolfram." He tired to calm him down before he walked towards him to examine Wolfram.

Shinou watched Wolfram as if he was sleeping. He raised his hand and touched Wolfram's forehead, and something like a shiny sphere was in his other hand.

"Good, you are now awake." He muttered as if commanding him and the Maou opened his mouth in surprise when he felt Wolfram's body become warmer than before. The white sphere went inside him, Shinou only smiled at his reaction.

"I told him to remove his maryoku to prevent him from losing his soul before I revived him. I caught his soul in time as he closed his eyes. You can now spread the healing majutsu and he will be fine. He will gain his maryoku back in a week once he's healthier. Just like if he was baby, born with a pure soul before he starts to wield his new maryoku; which I will grant him once he is strong enough to hold it. You don't have to worry."

The Maou stared at him before he smiled a little.

"Thank you… and I'm sorry."

Shinou nodded.

"Wake him up." He said, nodding to Wolfram who was still sleeping. The Maou looked down at Wolfram who was still sleeping and kissed Wolfram's forehead.

All of them watched a very rare scene. As the King kissed his beloved, the light green aura that was glowing from his body went through Wolfram's. The Maou smiled when he felt Wolfram stirred in his arms.

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes, blinking and looked up to see the Maou's face near his. His eyes widened in surprise, feeling his face heat up by the contact as the Maou kissed him once again on his forehead.

"Ue-sama…" He whispered. Wolfram looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"My love…I'm glad to see you are fine now." He whispered in his ear.

Wolfram stared at him, unmoving. He could see through the Maou's eyes in a way that was very much the same when he saw in Yuuri's eyes. Wolfram smiled softly at him.

"Yuuri…" He then noticed that the Maou started to turn into his other self again. And he felt Yuuri fall down to his knees, but his arms were still holding him safely.

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri worried. Yuuri sighed in exhaustion and collapsed on top of him. Wolfram yelped in pain as he landed on the ground with Yuuri on his bleeding stomach.

He pushed the King aside and sat up, wincing in pain. Conrad quickly ran toward his godson and brother, followed by Günter and Gwendal. Yozak was already running off to call for Gisela. Murata just stared at them with smile. There were a lot of things he should explain to all of them when both the King and his fiancé were feeling much better. Shinou would probably leave all of the work to him in the end. He sighed as he stared at Shinou who was the 'hero' for reviving Wolfram and now was healing Yuuri. He couldn't help but to pout at that.

_**TBC…**_

_**I hope I'm not rushing things again ^-^  
**_


	9. The reasons

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! XD_

_**Shinou's Temptation**_

_**Chapter 9 – The reasons**_

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times and then sat up slowly. He looked around the room, trying to figure out what had happen, until he felt his side hurt when he tried to stretch up, and winced slightly. That made him remember what had happened the day before, so he had been unconscious until that afternoon.

Probably he had used too much maryoku to force the evil spirit out of his body and soul, so he fell asleep for more than 12 hours or so. Even if Shinou had healed him he still felt a bit hurt. Would it leave a scar? Yuuri smiled, if it left a scar then so be it, he didn't care, it proved him that Wolfram was really in love with him.

Then, remembering about Wolfram, he looked at his side to find that he was alone in the bed. He blinked. If he remembered correctly, Wolfram was badly injured. He couldn't have gone to somewhere else just yet. He quickly jumped out the bed and walked to the door when Gwendal opened it from outside. Yuuri looked up at him.

"Where is Wolfram?" he asked him and Gwendal shook his head.

"He is fine. You don't have to worry about him."

"I asked you, where is Wolfram?" Yuuri said in a stern voice. Gwendal stared at him for a second.

"Do you care about him that much? Now? Just now?"

Yuuri looked at him surprised. Gwendal was never said anything like that before. He frowned.

"Yes, I am. Of course I care. He is my _fiancé._" Yuuri said as he glared at him.

He clenched his fist as if challenging him, but deep in his heart, he was trembling in fear because he was suddenly admitting something he had never had before. He remembered that Gwendal had also been there, during the dinner when he said that Wolfram was his 'friend'.

"Its not something of now, I've cared for him for a long time. He is the only one I care the most about… Gwendal" Yuuri's glare changed into a tender smile, the one he used when he was with Wolfram. Gwendal blinked when he saw that smile, he stared at him for a second before sighing,

"Wolfram is at the infirmary. Gisela had been taking care of him through the night and day until now. He is awake already." He said and turned around to leave, secretly smiling when he opened the door and walked away from the room.

Yuuri grinned widely then walked outside only to be stopped by Conrad. His Godfather told him to change into proper clothes before he went to visit Wolfram and to do something about his hair. Yuuri only muttered an embarrassed reply and did what he he was told.

* * *

Wolfram looked to the door when he heard someone entering the infirmary room. Gisela looked at her King before bowing down and turned to Wolfram again. She raised his hands and put a small bandage on his skin. Wolfram looked down to the bandage that started to glow until Gisela pulled it off and after a few minutes his hand had fully healed, leaving no scar on it. Then he saw his fiancée walking towards him with a worried expression.

"Yuuri? What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked while trying to stand up immediately for his King and fiancée. Yuuri quickly raised his hand to stop him before he stood up, and the blond winced when he was forced to sit down. Gisela stood up and smiled.

"Be gentle, Wimp!" He scolded him. Yuuri only smiled at him sheepishly.

"Sorry…" He said tracing his stomach where he had the wound. Wolfram stared at him then down to his waist.

"You are going to start bleeding again." the wolf said, scowled at him.

"As long as you are filling better, that's totally fine with me. How is he, Gisela?" Yuuri asked her. Gisela smiled at him.

"Its okay, Heika. He is totally fine now, just his Maryoku hasn't come back yet, so he will probably need a lot of rest and take much pills to gain his strength back to wield fire and swing his sword again. You don't have to worry." She said explaining him. Yuuri nodded and sighed.

"Heika, I have to check your wound too. Good thing that you came here by your own." She said and Yuuri chuckled, nodding and started to unbutton his shirt as he sat at the edge of the bed.

Wolfram stared at him and looked down. There was a small green glowing from Gisela as she spread the healing majutsu to Yuuri. As she finished, she said to Yuuri not to move around very much just yet.

"Even if Shinou had healed you, you shouldn't do too much walking and other heavy things like running just yet, Heika." She said gently.

Yuuri nodded understandingly and started to button up his shirt again. She rose to his feet, turned around to the desk and wrote something on the paper. Probably some receipt and other examination things she had to write as a report. She turned to them once again and bowed.

"I'm going to leave for a while and inform the others that you are okay." She said and left after Yuuri gave her a nod.

Both of them were in silence after the door closed until Wolfram spoke up.

"Please, don't say that…I… I can't stand seeing you hurt, Yuuri. And I'm the one who caused it… I almost… killed you." Wolfram whispered as the memory flashed back to his mind. Yuuri shook his head.

"No, I'm the one to blame… I can't believe I thrust my sword to you, Wolfram. I… shouldn't have… done that." The King bit his lip as he remember the way he attacked Wolfram with his own hand… his own sword…Morgif…

Yuuri stared at his hands that were spilled with blood. So… that vision in the bath… was about that? Stupid… He should have known that it was some kind of a vision… Shinou… what the hell is he really doing to him? _I really need to know about all of his reasons…_

"Wolfram… I'm sorry." Yuuri said as he held his hands. Wolfram stared at him sadly.

"Don't be… I think we are both at fault here… I just… don't want to make my dream come true and hurt you. Maybe you should be make yourself stronger, so you aren't easily manipulated…" Wolfram said to him with a smile. He closed his eyes as a warm glow of green spread through him from the hand that was on his stomach.

"Probably… but I don't know why you should be involved." He said as he griped Wolfram's hand tighter.

"Stupid, you should train your mind and soul! That's only because I'm near you… That's why…"

Yuuri stared at him with a smile and he was about to say something when the door opened and Murata came inside followed by the others, Conrad, Gunther, Yozak, and Gwendal. Murata smiled down at Wolfram who was sitting down on the bed.

"Von Bielefeld… How are you feeling?" He asked him. Wolfram frowned at him.

"Well, much better than before of course. Although… I'm sure you are not here just for that… are you?" Wolfram said, full of sarcasm. Murata chuckled at that,

"I'm here to explain the whole thing right now, before everyone starts to hate me and Shinou about this… About his entire plan for you, Shibuya… and also Wolfram."

Wolfram looked at him questioning. Yuuri frowned at him.

"And what's the use of manipulating me and trying to make both of us kill each other?"

"If he wants to break our love then he'd failed." Wolfram added.

Yuuri smiled when he heard that. Yes, indeed, this incident only made both of them become closer. It even made Yuuri realized how important his blond meant to him. Wolfram looked at Yuuri who was sighing happily. He looked at him, and then shared his smile.

Conrad noticed the look that both of them gave each other and smiled. He had never seen his brother with that kind of look.

"What Shinou wanted to test is not your love for Yuuri or vice versa. But he wanted to test your ability and your loyalty to him." Yuuri stared at him disbelief.

"Don't we have enough loyalty to him? He is the one who tricked us, so it's not our fault if we don't believe him for playing with people's heart." Yuuri rebutted. Murata shook his head.

"No, Shibuya. Shinou was trying to do something about your ability to control over yourself when you are being possessed. As a Maou, you shouldn't be easily manipulated." Yuuri didn't say anything, but keep his eyes on the Great Sage. Then he remembers about what Julia was saying about 'dark side'.

"If that's the case, then why doesn't he train me for that? And what does it mean by my dark side? You said it's the Maou, but I don't think it is, since he is the one who forced the evil to go out of him and me. I didn't even hear… her warning… Julia I mean…" Yuuri added since he and the Maou are in the same body/soul. Conrad stared at Yuuri with a small smile. Everyone was waiting for Murata to continue.

"About your dark side, Shinou awoke every little thing inside your mind to make to create a dark desire to anyone who is on your way. Just any simple little thing would make you want to kill someone, or the voices inside you command you as dark Yuuri. That evil spirit that was inside you might eat your soul if you didn't stop it on your own. Besides, if you had known that it was all Shinou's doing, then you would not be serious about fighting it, am I right?"

"But why should always Wolfram be the one who I'm going to kill? Well, sometimes it's just a little thing about Wolfram shouting at me would make my head ache." Yuuri said. Wolfram blinked at him, Yuuri noticed it and smiled. Murata nodded.

"Yes, because Wolfram is the most important person for you. Shinou also want to test his loyalty since he hesitated to do his job to protect his country." Murata said.

Wolfram eyes widened. He stood up quickly only to groan at the sudden pain stroked his stomach. Yuuri quickly stood up and pulled him down slowly, supporting Wolfram to sit up by cradling him in his arm.

"Are you telling me that I have to kill my fiancée for the sake of this country?!" Wolfram shouted at him. Yuuri shook his head, rubbing his hand on his back, calming him down. Wolfram looked back at him, he huffed. Yuuri looked at Murata. Murata plastered a serious face at him.

"If Shibuya turns bad as the same time as he was being possessed by Shinou, do you want to let him causing violence and ruckuses to Shinmakoku?"

Wolfram fell silent.

"That's what he wants to test you." Murata finished.

Conrad smiled at his brother.

"Remember what I said that time, Wolfram? Yuuri would rather be killed than making anyone suffer." He said. Wolfram looked at his brother, annoyed.

"No matter who he is." Gwendal added for his brother to remember clearly when the time Yuuri turned evil because of Shousu's power within him. Wolfram looked down.

"And I agree with that" Yuuri said.

"As if I can do that…" Wolfram muttered, enough to be heard by all of them.

"But you don't have to worry about it now. Is all over." Murata said. All of them smiled.

"You have done a good job, your highness". Yozak said with a nod.

"Problem solved." Yuuri said, grinning at Wolfram, trying to cheer his mood. Wolfram smiled a little.

"But I'm proud of how you acted, Wolfram. Even though in the end you let Yuuri kill you, that proves how much you love him" Conrad said with a gentle smile.

"I just don't want to kill him… He is the Maou after all." Wolfram answered.

Yuuri pouted at that.

"Is that all?" he said, Wolfram smirked.

"Yes, wimp. That's all." He said, sitting up straight now. Yuuri looked up at him, he smiled.

"Why don't both of you take a rest now, I will tell the maid to bring the food inside your room, Yuuri." Conrad said. Yuuri smiled and nodded.

"Okay, whatever. I just want to lie down a bit and relax" Yuuri said.

"Oohh.. Your Majesty, if you have free time lets stud-"

"Didn't he just say that he wants to relax?!" Wolfram shouted at him. Günter flinched. Yuuri sweat dropped at that.

"OOhhh… to be yelled by that wagamama puu…" He wailed. Conrad only sighed at him. Murata grinned. Gwendal starting to drag Gunther out of the room as Gunther wailed. Yozak just chuckled at Gunther and waved at Yuuri.

"I'm going back to Shinou's temple." Murata said and turned around to the left.

"Oh, tell me when the wedding will start, I'm sure make a good speech." Murata added and then walked away. The three men looked at him questioning while Yozak just whistled.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Conrad asked. Gwendal shrugged, trying to shrug off the thought of his youngest brother finally getting married. In the corner, Günter cried louder.

* * *

Wolfram stared at Yuuri when everyone had gone out the infirmary. He could see that the dark hair Maou was worried about him. He smiled a little and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. There is no need to be so worried about a trivial thing, Yuuri." he said as he held his hands. Yuuri smiled at him.

"Wolfram…" Both stared at each other before Yuuri leaned on him and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"I'm glad. I'm so glad that you are still alive." Wolfram blinked before chuckled at the sentenced.

"Wimp, of course I am. We can still meet in the other world even if one of us is killed. That's what you said in the night when you put the pillow onto my face that night, right?" Yuuri quickly pulled away; surprised to know the blond was actually wake up that time. But then he glared at him.

"I know I said that, but that is not always the best option, Wolfram!" He grabbed his shoulder and gripped it firmly. Wolfram stared at him and let go of his hands, he frowned at him and stood up from the bed. Yuuri looked up at his back, still with a glare.

"Alright… beside I don't see any fun in my life without you, Yuuri." He said. Yuuri's glare disappeared as soon as he heard that from his fiancé. Wolfram turned around and looked down at him when he heard from his King humming.

"What?"

"I've never heard you saying those kind of things before." Yuuri smiled at him tenderly.

Wolfram's face turned red and started fidgeting.

"I-isn't that obvious? We are… more than… fiancées now!" He said and huffed with his usual bratty manner, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stuck his nose up high. Yuuri snickered at his behavior.

"Alright… even though we haven't actually gone all the way just yet." Yuuri laughed when he saw Wolfram's face ten times redder than before, his fiancé was now stuttering.

"W-Wimp‼ Don't say that out loud‼!" Yuuri looked away blushing, not believing that he had actually said that. Rubbing his cheek with his forefinger he smiled shyly.

"Aah… sorry…" Wolfram blinked and coughed in a _cool_ manner before put his hand on his hips.

"If we hadn't done anything… yesterday, I'm sure that you wouldn't even dare to… to touch me, even if we sleep in the same bed almost every night." Wolfram said, seeing Yuuri grin a little and he couldn't help but smiled.

"It's a good thing we did something, wimp." He said as he walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yuuri leaned into his chest, inhaling his scent as his let his hand spread a healing majutsu over Wolfram's stomach. Wolfram sighed as he felt the warmth.

"Don't use your maryoku too much, Yuuri." he said and Yuuri nodded.

Wolfram kissed the top of Yuuri's head and raised his hands to cup Yuuri's cheeks. Yuuri stopped the healing and looked up to his emerald eyes before Wolfram leaned forward to kiss him. Yuuri leaned into the kiss and made a soft sigh, enjoying the softness of Wolfram's lips against him.

Wolfram slowly parted his mouth and licked Yuuri's lips to enter his mouth, making his King gasp at the sudden wetness. Getting what he wanted Wolfram slowly entered his mouth, sweeping in to the warm and wet mouth, licking beneath his tongue before swiping up and crashing their tongues together. Yuuri moaned at the action and gripped the blue uniform with his hands. The way Wolfram's kissed him always had some kind of effect on him, making him to want and crave more. He licked him back with the same passion as his fiancée; receiving back the soft sound from Wolfram's parted lips as they kissed and licked each other deeper and passionately.

Hearing the small sound from Wolfram Yuuri slowly let himself peek at Wolfram who had his eyes half opened. Those emerald eyes were staring back with lust and love, making Yuuri stared at him surprise. Noticing that Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smile, making the double black squirmed in his place embarrassingly and closing his eyes tightly. Wolfram could felt on his hands that his fiancé's cheeks were getting warmer when Yuuri closed his eyes tight.

"Mmn-mhh!" Yuuri squirmed and slowly broke the kiss, feeling his saliva that was mixed with Wolfram's run down his jaw.

Wolfram made a choked sound of laughter when he felt Yuuri shying away from him as he let him break the kiss. The wolf made a small slurping sound as he licked his lips, not caring about the half of it dripping down his jaw. Wolfram stared at Yuuri who was brushing his sleeve over his jaw with a red face and the wolf happily pushed his fiancé backwards to the bed. Yuuri gave a yelped at the sudden movements and gasped when was Wolfram on top of him. He stopped when he heard Wolfram laugh. He frowned at him.

"What are-" He stopped when Wolfram send him a smile, a _sparkling_ smile. Yuuri moaned as Wolfram leaned down to the crook of his neck before he tried to push him away.

"Wo-Wolfram, wait! We are at the infirmary. Gisela might be back in a few minutes or so." He gave a sharp gasped when Wolfram's hand roamed his skin under the clothing.

"Don't say a girl's name when we are like this, Yuuri." Yuuri looked at him surprised and frowned at the sentence.

"Haah?? What are you talking about? I'm just saying that…" He stopped only to gasp when the door opened and Gisela entered the room. Wolfram rose from his positions only to lookh at Gisela with wide eyes.

"Oh, Gisela…" He said stammering when he saw her figure getting darker.

"See, I told you-" Yuuri shrieked beneath him.

"You two… GET A ROOM‼‼‼" She shouted before throwing both of them out of the infirmary and slammed the door closed. Both Yuuri and Wolfram stared at door shocked, before sighing with relief that the demon was finally leave both of them alone.

"Aah I can't believe you, Wolfram."

Wolfram just chuckled in return.

"Well, we can always continue in our room, come on."

"Ehh?? Wait wait… Wolfram" Yuuri whined as he was being pulled by his fiancé with a strong grip.

"Why are you so shy, wimp? Weren't you becoming bolder?" he said with a smirk. Yuuri glared at him.

"I'm not a wimp! Fine‼ Lets go‼!" he shouted as he dashed followed by Wolfram's shout

* * *

"Seems like both of them are enjoying their time now." Murata said as he leaned back to the chair while watching the mirror that Shinou made, just to make sure everything was alright.

"This is not good… if Yuuri doesn't try to hold himself, then…"

Murata whipped his head to him.

"Then?" he asked in concerned.

"Wolfram might have a bun in the oven." Shinou said as he put the tip of his finger to his lips. Murata felt he was almost toppled over.

"What are you talking about??‼! You know that's impossible!!!" He whined when he landed on the floor. He looked up to Shinou whose expression had not changing.

"I have an idea." He finally said; Murata rolled his eyes.

"You are just saying that so that you can do your weird idea again! Don't involve me again‼" He shouted before Shinou pulled him up to be crashed on his chest and he was wearing his armor.

"Hey! You are wearing an armor, that's pretty hard you know, it hurts" He whined.

"You will do me a favor, won't you? This is the last one." He said while he leaned on to him and whispered on his ear. Murata's eyes widened at the warm breath and quickly pulled away.

"Fine fine‼ I will do it!" He said with a red face. Shinou chuckled as he watched him leave.

"Curse you, Shinou." Murata muttered when he was outside and walked back to the Blood Pledge Castle.

**TBC…**

**Tell me what you think about Shinou's reason XD I would like to know what you guys think heheheh I hope its not to simple ^-^  
**

**To ****XxxblackpearlxxX, there, the ShinouxMurata LOL hahahah hope you like it though its just a small fluff ^^;; sorry about that…And I'm not the mod in aarin, you must be mistaken me with someone else... =_=  
**

**The next one is the ending~ Shinou is up to something weird again, let's see what he was planning this time LOL**


	10. Memory

_**A/N : **__**Sorry for the late update.. Many things happened... Writer's block… Easter… Changes in the plot… And I think I just got a virus... I wonder where I got it… I think I need to clean my flash disks when using them with other's PC… and I'm currently get hooked with Code Geass, SuzakuxLelouch XD **__**oh well.. **__**on with the story! X]**_

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! XD_

_**Shinou's Temptation**_

_**Chapter 10 – Memory**_

Murata ran towards the hallway, searching for the King and his fiancé. He turned to the left and spotted them standing not far from their room. Wolfram was leaning back to the wall, crossing his arms as Yuuri turned to look at him in wonderment. Murata sighed softly and blinked when he noticed where they actually were… if he remembered correctly… that place… that was when he and Shinou…

The blond huffed their way back to their room. The young King turned to him, noticing his pouting face before he smiled at him tenderly. He walked towards him and pulled him closer to him, hugging him tight. Wolfram eyes closed in his embrace.

"What's wrong now, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, looking down at him when he pushed the blond a little. Wolfram emerald eyes stared at his deeply.

"You seem to try to hide our relationship as if you are embarrassed of me." He said. Yuuri blinked, surprised about what he just said.

"No.. of course not, why did you say that?. If you mean about what happen in the infirmary room, it's impossible for them to know about what we were doing…" Yuuri said which made Wolfram's face in flame. He looked down.

"That's-"

"It will be another story when we marry." Yuuri added.

Wolfram's head shot up at him, his emerald eyes widening. Yuuri watched him with amazement, knowing very well that Wolfram had been looking forward for the wedding from a long time ago. Yuuri grinned at him.

"Do you really want that?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri stared at him, thinking for a bit then he looked away, scratching his head and his face was a bit red.

"Yes…" He finally said. When he looked back at Wolfram he couldn't help but laugh. His blonde nymph was gapping at him in shock, as if he was frozen by Yuuri's words.

"Wolfram, do you say yes?" Yuuri asked though it didn't look as if he was proposing to him.

Not when he had been practicing all night and now he asked so spontanously. Even though the whole tradition of slapping the cheek had been done, but he didn't take it too seriously because he thought that the tradition was very weird and inappropriate.

So, he thought about proposing Wolfram in a simple way and in his style. No need for kneeling down and kissing his hand or whatever; it is to made things more difficult and increased his nervousness.

He knew Wolfram loved him; he also loved the blond back. Even if the blond said no, he would wait until Wolfram was ready, even if it took forever. It would be the payment for making Wolfram wait for him for almost two years. He was ready to do whatever his lover gave him as an answer.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram who was still in a daze. He smiled, brought his hand to Wolfram's cheek, and he slowly leaned down and kissed his lips lovingly, taking Wolfram out of his astonishment. Wolfram looked at Yuuri, he smiled into the kiss. He could felt his eyes water even though the tears didn't ran down his cheek. No, he would not cry. He was so happy that Yuuri was thinking about marrying.

He kissed him back with a lot of passion, the passion he had toward his King. Decided to turn the innocent kiss into a more intense one, he licked Yuuri's lips asking for entrance. The King complied, opening his mouth to let his tongue meet with Wolfram's. And soon they were moaning and groaning at the tongue battle. They broke apart for a second, but started kissing again as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Finally, when Yuuri was pushed to the wall by Wolfram, started moaning out loud as his fiancé grinded onto him. Breaking the kiss, he looked at the hungry wolf with lust.

Not far from them, at the turn to the left side of the hallway, Murata was watching them the entire time, leaning against the wall to hide himself, with a flushed face.

"Wolfram… Let's do this somewhere else." Yuuri whispered, and gasped at the contact of Wolfram's hard arousal.

Wolfram only grunted at him, moving his head down to bite down the crook of Yuuri's neck. Yuri whimpered as his lover was marking him. His hand moved itself down to Wolfram's belt. Wolfram panted slightly when Yuuri's hand moved downward. He bit his lips to avoid moaning out loud when Yuuri touched him through the fabric of the clothes. He moved forward for more contact and Yuuri complied.

His hand went under Wolfram's bottom of jacket and to the band of his pants. His hand devilishly went inside the blue pants the blond wore and took his arousal by hand. Wolfram gasped out loud, pressing his head onto Yuuri's shoulder and screw his eyes shut. He didn't care anymore that people might see them. All he wanted now was Yuuri's hand on him, Yuuri's kisses on his neck and him returning the favor. He felt Yuuri's hand moved faster to increase moans.

Wolfram really wanted to touch him back and do the same for him but Yuuri was making him to enjoy it too much to even return the favor. Wolfram pants became harsh as he felt Yuuri's hand on the tip of his length, rubbing it forcefully. He leaned his head on Yuuri's shoulder, clutching his shirt with trembling hand.

Murata cupped his mouth as he closed his eyes tight. Damn Shinou who told him to come here just to hear them and see them doing something that was too obscene? He bit his lips when he heard Wolfram muffled by Yuuri. He remembered the scene that had happened four thousands years ago, on the same spot, when they were both very into each other.

"_Shi- Shinou…" Murata greeted his teeth as he felt himself coming closer as Shinou gripped him tight._

"Yuu… Yuuri…" Wolfram called his name, he could felt Yuuri's hot breath against his ears, the young king was panting. Yuuri's hand on his tip became slippery with his pre-cum.

_When Shinou circled the head of his length he had to toss his head backward, it was so much pleasure, he was howling like never before. _

His hand clutching Yuuri's shirt enough to rip it though it didn't.

_His vision went blur when he came and he almost fell off if Shinou hadn't pulled him closer, grunting. _

Wolfram breathed heavily and frowned at the sudden movement from his fiancée. His fiancée just grunted and… why was he grunting? He slowly found his strength on his legs and slowly stood up to look over Yuuri, who was now panting and blushing. He looked down and saw the bulge on his pants and a bit wet spot on it. He looked at Yuuri open mouthed. Yuuri grinned at him sheepishly. His fiancée had come with only touching him, like he was fantasying about Wolfram touching him. Wolfram shook his head but then he smiled. To be able to arouse Yuuri that far, he was glad and proud of himself.

"Wimp." He muttered as he leaned over him, meeting his lips with a chaste kiss. Wolfram broke the kiss and looked at Yuuri's hand that was covered by his semen. He blushed at that.

"_I think we both have to clean up again, Shi-" his eyes widened when he saw Shinou lick his covered hand. Blushing furiously, Murata shook his head before pushing him further from him. But Shinou moved forward and claimed his lips and kissed him forcefully._

"I think we both have to clean up again, Yu-" Wolfram's eyes widened when he saw Yuuri lick his covered hand. Blushing furiously, Wolfram shook his head.

"You have lost your mind… Come on, let's go to the bath." Wolfram said, walking away from his psycho fiancée. Yuuri snickered at Wolfram's behavior.

Murata clenched his fists and greeted his teeth. He slowly turned around to left before he saw Shinou in front of him with a smile. Both of them heard Yuuri following his fiancé to the royal bath. Murata only frowned at Shinou and left without a single word. Shinou blinked, eyes following the Daikenja before he smiled in realization. He could breathe a familiar scent from the Daikenja and chuckled. He was going to have a lot fun tonight later at the temple.

"Wolfram, I'm coming with you." Yuuri said, ran following him. Wolfram only smiled at him. As they walked toward the royal bath, Yuuri remember what they were talking about previously.

"Wolfram, about what we are talking before…"

"You know the answer already." he said. Yuuri grinned at him and put his arms around his wais.

"Oh, speaking about the marriages." Wolfram said, stopping. Yuuri stopped and looked at him from behind, not releasing him.

"I've never slapped you back when you proposed me didn't I?" Wolfram asked.

"Aahh… yes, but you don't have to, don't worry about it" Yuuri said. Wolfram glared and released himself from the double-black King. Yuuri looked at him questioning.

"Wimp! The slap was meant to show you how much you love me! The harder someone slap you the harder their love on you!" He shouted.

"Eeh?? Is it really? It's nonsense, Wolfram; to hurt someone just when you propose them." Yuuri said. Wolfram snorted.

"Don't say that you are afraid of receiving my powerful slap, wimp." Wolfram said, smirking at him. Yuuri moved back a little.

"Well, not really. Just don't slap me too hard if you want to do it."

"The more powerful I slap you the more powerful feeling you will receive from me. Or I can just let it pass and we'll never get married." Wolfram said, half-threatening him. Yuuri cringed at that.

"Are you threatening me?" Yuuri moved back a bit when Wolfram steps forward.

"What does it looks like?" Wolfram said, raising his hand. Alerted, Yuuri quickly turned around to start running away. Wolfram noticed him and pulled his arm.

"Wimp! Don't run!" Wolfram shouted.

"Wolfram, give it a rest. I don't need the tradition, all I need is that you love me and you receive my proposal! That's all." He said as he tried free his arm from his grasp.

"That's not good enough! Now stop running and face it. Don't worry Yuuri, the pain will only last for a while." Wolfram said. Yuuri groaned at him. And then he spotted Conrad and the others walking toward them. He smiled.

"Conrad." he shouted. Wolfram looked over his brothers and the King's tutor, he glared.

Conrad looked confused and looked at his brother who was running after his Godson. Gwendal eyebrows twitched. Günter only looked at him confused. Just when Yuuri was about to reach his Godfather, Wolfram reach out his arm and pulled Yuuri back. Yuuri yelped and the next thing he knew was that Wolfram turned him around and slapped his left cheek, hard. Yuuri's cheek immediately started stinging and he cupped his cheek in pain, groaning. The three men stared at their King and his fiancé in stupefaction. Yuuri could felt his cheek turning red at the harsh treatment that Wolfram gave him.

"You didn't have to slap me that hard!" Yuuri shouted at him.

"You are so wimpy that can't even contain the hurt that only lasts for a few seconds!' Wolfram said.

"What? It's still hurts!" Yuuri shouted back. "Hmph!" the blond stubbornly turned his head and cross his arms.

"I take it that Your Majesty and Wolfram will be married in less than 1 month?" Günter said showing a slight of disappointment.

Yuuri blinked. Wolfram looked over to Günter as if he just noticed that he was there. Yuuri nodded excitedly.

"Yes, Günter. Just search for the best day for it." Yuuri said. Both Gwendal and Conrad smiled. Wolfram took Yuuri's arms and dragged him away.

"That's settled. Come on, let's take a bath! We're both stinking." He said. Yuuri only grunted as he was being dragged once again. He looked behind and saw Conrad and Gwendal (He was surprised to find Gwendal was also smiling which was very rare thing to do for him). He smiled at both of them.

"I will see you later brothers." Yuuri shouted from far away.

Conrad laughed when Yuuri called him brother once again. The first time he called him brother was only to replace Wolfram's place while he was in the coffin. The young king had indeed become Wolfram's fiancé for real. Gwendal only remined silent but stared at Yuuri with meaningful eyes.

"Let's just say, that they were both getting along so well that was enough to marry each other." Conrad said.

"I finally understand what Great Sage meant" Gwendal said. Conrad nodded. They both then left, and Günter was sobbing now and then.

_**TBC…**_

_**Oops.. I promise that this is the ending but it actually got one more chp ^^; Sorry about that.. anyway, the last one if for Wolfram's maryoku ^-^ He should gain it back, shouldn't he? hehehe**_


	11. Wolfram's Maryoku

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, this story is mine and mine only! XD_

_Now about the bun in the oven is in this chp! XD  
_

_**Shinou's Temptation – Final chapter**_

_**Chapter 11 – Wolfram's Maryoku**_

"Bring him some water… a bucket full of water" Shinou signaled at Murata who sighed again at the strange command.

"I thought you just said it was the 'last' thing for me to do? What for? I thought Wolfram's maryoku is fire. You can't just grant him something he can't handle."

"It's not for Wolfram…" Shinou cross his arms and chuckled at Murata's frowning face.

"You will know about it later, just do as I said. Let's head to the Blood Pledge Castle before we are too late." He said and walked passed him. Murata watched him and scowled.

"You did it on purpose didn't you? This afternoon." He said, and Shinou stopped when he heard what he said. He turned around and smiled at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just sent you there to watch over them." He said and walked away. Murata glared at him.

"Doesn't that mean that you know what I'm talking about?" Murata muttered and walked to the bathroom to take a bucket full of water. Shinou stared at him before letting out a sigh.

"Well… if it wasn't such a good memory… I would not have told you to go there… I'm glad that you can at least remember it…" He smiled at Murata's pouting face when he just came out from the bathroom with a bucket full of water.

* * *

Yuuri tossed and turned to the bed with a groan and sighed. It was so hot… since when the temperature was this hot? He never knew that Shinmakoku had this kind of season. He let out another groan as he forced himself to wake up only to see his fiancé in front of him sleeping peacefully. He slowly sat up and looked around him. He sighed and waved his hand to his neck to have some air blew to him.

"Why is it so hot? I can't believe this…" He murmured and looked down to Wolfram who just turned around with a small sigh.

"He is a heavy sleeper… as always…" He said and stood up to walk inside the room and to get some air. Unnoticed by him, Wolfram turned to another side as he too was sweating from the heat, almost glowing in the color of fire.

* * *

Yuuri walked outside and sighed in relived when a gentle wind blew to his face and body. He stretched slightly then leaned on to the barrier to watch the moon glowing. He sighed. Why is his room so hot? It was very unusual. Wolfram's body heat was a bit higher than a normal person though… but still… Yuuri blinked.

Wolfram's body heat? Maryoku? Could it be… He gasped as he realized that Wolfram had lost his maryoku only for a while and he would gain it back. Yuuri quickly turned around to go back to his room only to bump into Conrad who was about to reach and call him. Gasping at the sudden crash; Yuuri ran his hand to his nose and looked up to his Godfather in surprise. Conrad looked at him half startled and half worried.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" He asked him as Yuuri quickly went pass him in hurry after muttering a 'sorry' word to him.

"Wolfram… I think something is wrong with him…" He said, making Conrad blink in confusion and started following him closely behind.

Yuuri went inside his room and looked to Wolfram who had sprawled on his back already kicking the blanket to the floor.

"Wolfram…" He muttered his name softly, the room temperature had gotten chiller only for a bit. Both Conrad and him walked to the blond and stared at his sleeping figure. Yuuri raised his hand and touch his forehead. It felt he normally did. He sighed.

"Is he okay? Other than that… this room seems a bit hotter than usual…" Conrad said wondering the same as Yuuri.

"Yeah.. He is okay… though.. I'm sure this temperature was due to his lost maryoku…" Yuuri was now sure it's about that. Conrad looked at him.

"Could it be that he had gained it back?" Yuuri shook his head.

"I don't know… maybe we should ask Gisela to check him tomorrow…" He replied him with a smile, knowing that his Godfather was starting to get worried over his little brother. Conrad smiled back to him then nodded in agreement.

"Yes… That's a good idea…" He said. At the last words, Wolfram stirred and slowly rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"Umnn? Yuuri? Conrad? What you doing here?" Both stared at him before Conrad chuckled at Yuuri's flustered face when he saw Wolfram's nightgown was a bit off from his shoulder.

"Nothing… I thought I just send His Majesty back to his room after a night walk." He said and Yuuri gasped at him for the wrong use of words, which made the wolf glared at him.

"What? A night walk?? CHEATER‼!" He shouted at his King. Yuuri only groaned at his remark and watched Conrad turned to walk outside the door laughing.

"Good night, both of you." He said and closed the door behind him as soon as he saw Wolfram stared to headlock his Godson, knowing that sooner or later it will turn to be fluffier than usual.

Wolfram growled when Yuuri pushed him off him and a groaned.

"Cheater! What were you doing in this hour with Conrad?" he scowled at him when Yuuri sighed.

"I just felt a bit hot and took a night walk… that's all… other than that, Wolfram, are you feeling okay? It's been three days since you recovered fully and you still haven't gained your maryoku back."

Wolfram blinked at him.

"Ooh that… I'm okay… you don't have to be worried about that…" He said with a nod.

Yuuri stared at him for a few seconds until he reached out his hand and touched his cheek. Wolfram leaned on the touch and smiled.

"Yuuri…" He muttered his name softly. Yuuri smiled back at him and sighed.

"I'm worried for a bit and you are here sleeping as if nothing had happened… Go see Gisela tomorrow to make sure you are alright…" He said and pulled his closer to embrace him. Wolfram stared at him before chuckling.

"No need to be worried, wimp. I'm okay…" He said as he leaned forward to brush his lips against him.

Yuuri sighed softly and leaned onto him to kiss his fully. Wolfram remained silent at the little pressure before he opened his eyes to stare at his fiancé. He slowly pulled away, breaking the kiss and stared at him straight into his eyes. Yuuri blinked when Wolfram pulled away, and stared at those emerald eyes that were gleaming in a expression that was hard to guess. Yuuri stared at him questioningly before he moved forward and touched his glossy lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tracing his soft lips teasingly, his grin widened when Wolfram opened his mouth and started to lick the tip of his fingers. Wolfram held his hand in place and started sucking on it and Yuuri watched him, blushing a bit at his lover's act. He opened his mouth only to find himself breathing shakily.

"Umh… Wolf…" He started to pull his hand from his grasp as Wolfram started to suck on his fingers harder. The blond stopped and stared at him with glazy eyes.

"Sometimes I just wish to go all the way with you, Yuuri." He muttered between his tasks. That made Yuuri startled and gave a chocked breath.

"Wo-Wolfram…!" He said and stared at his eyes that were full of determination. Wolfram pulled off his hand and licked his lips. Yuuri stared at him, still blushing.

"Umnn… if you… want to… that's totally fine with me." Yuuri said as he looked away.

The moonlight that went trough the window made the blush on his face look very obvious. Wolfram looked at him surprised before he grinned at him widely. He quickly launched onto him and toppled his King to the bed. Yuuri yelped when Wolfram suddenly jumped into his embrace.

He looked at Wolfram who was grinning at him. The Maou chuckled at his fiancé and pulled him down to kiss him lovingly. Wolfram sighed happily and returned the kiss with the same happy and loving feeling.

Yuuri raised his hand to brush his blond hair when a sudden warm went out from Wolfram's body. Yuuri opened his eyes and blinked at Wolfram who still had his eyes closed. Feeling Wolfram raised his head a little and licked his bottom lip, Yuuri's eyes widened and let out a yelped. Jerked at the sudden sound from this fiancé, Wolfram opened his eyes only to be shoved roughly by Yuuri. He looked at him agape at the sudden harsh treatment and glared at Yuuri who was now wincing and rubbing his sore lip. Wolfram greeted his teeth.

"What is the meaning of this?! If you are not ready then say so!" Wolfram shouted at him. Yuuri quickly shook his head.

"No, it's not that, just…" He frowned at Wolfram who was now burning with rage… or had his temperature gone up? Yuuri blinked at him.

"Wimp! Do you realize what you just did to me? You hurt my pride!" He shouted again and grabbed his wrist. Yuuri felt a scorching grip on his wrist and yelled. Wolfram jerked his hand away and opened his mouth in shock.

"What the hell, Yuuri!?"

"WOLFRAM‼ YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCROCH ME‼!" Yuuri shouted as he massaging his wrist.

"What?! I did not-" He stopped at the sudden need to sneeze, which he did.

Yuuri gave a loud shout when a fire suddenly went out at the same time when Wolfram sneezed. Wolfram quickly cupped his nose and mouth, also shocked when suddenly a fire went out. He could felt a sudden power surge inside him and let out a groan. The door was banged opened because of Yuuri's last shout; Conrad, Gunther, Murata, and Gwendal also the guards went inside the Maou's room ready to protect him and his fiancé from harm.

"Heika! Is something happening?" Conrad asked and Yuuri quickly get off the bed.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" He asked in worried and Wolfram looked at him. Gwendal and Gunther walked towards both of them with a questioning look.

"What's wrong, Heika?" Gunther asked as he studied Wolfram's face, which seemed burned.

"I don't know, but Wolfram just…" he yelped when Wolfram coughed and a fire burst out once again. All of them stared at him with goggled eyes.

"Uggh… I don't feel very well all of the sudden." Wolfram muttered.

As he finished his sentence he coughed again and a fire burst out, scorching Yuuri who was stood not far from him and Gunther let out a wail at his burning hair on the tip of it. The King started running around shouting 'fire fire' followed by his fiancée who was also in panic with his un-purposed action. Yuuri groaned when he felt the coldness of being splashed by Murata who was (somehow) ready with a bucket of water. Shinou flew to them not long after that. Wolfram sighed in relief.

"Conrad… this is…" Gwendal turned to Conrad who stared at his little brother with mix expressions. Yuuri turned to look at him.

Conrad remembered that time very well, when Wolfram was still a baby, he cradled him in his arms, two weeks after he was born. The first time he gained his Maryoku, and let them know by letting out a fire cough which surprised him and almost burned his cloths and face. To prevent that from happen again Gwendal cast a magic around Wolfram so that he wouldn't hurt anyone who cradle him.

"Is your maryoku back?" Conrad asked his brother and Wolfram blinked at him. Yuuri turned to looked at him then let out a happy remark.

"Really? Your maryoku is back?"

Wolfram just watched them in confusion.

"I… think…" He said.

"Let me check you, Your Highness," Gisela said, who had just arrived because Yozak called and walked towards Wolfram.

She led Wolfram back to the bed and let him sat at the edge before she kneeled down before him and took his hand to examine it. Gisela smiled when she felt some power of maryoku developing inside the fire wielder. She let go of his hand and stood up to face everyone.

"Von Bielefeld's maryoku is back." She announced. Everyone's face turned into a happy smile while Yuuri walked toward him happily.

"That's great, Wolf!" He raised his hand to touch his shoulder only to be stopped by Gisela's voice which he ignored.

"But… Heika…"

Yuuri's hand that was touching Wolfram's shoulder was being scorched once again and he yelped in surprise. Wolfram gasped at the small contact and winced.

"You can't touch him just yet…" Gisela added right after Yuuri yelped.

"Too late!!" He shouted as he blew his hand to get at least a relieving feeling and to decrease the pain.

"Besides, you touching him now will be painful to von Bielefeld also. He is quite sensitive right now." She said as she noticed Wolfram wincing and rubbing his shoulder.

"So, Heika… No touching allowed at least… until the wedding! In which hopefully, Wolfram will have already maintain his maryoku on hold for your wedding night." Murata said with a big smile. Yuuri stared at him before realizing what his best friend just said. Everyone couldn't help but grinned at him and Wolfram only smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, Yuuri." He said, looking up at Conrad who chuckled at his words. Yuuri stared at everyone before let out a shout.

"EEEEHHHHH??!?!?!!!!!"

Which was pretty loud for the whole castle to hear him.

"Oh please… Shinou… not another temptation." He mumbled with a waterfall tears.

_With that… Wolfram would not have a bun in the oven before marriage…_

_**~*~End~*~**_

_**ENNNDDDDD!!!!! Finally!! XD omg, I think I will never finished this LOL Sorry for taking so long to finish =_= But I'm glad I can finish it.. LOL I have to… **_

_**I got the idea of Wolfram's fire-cough when reading Merupuri manga XD Aram when he was a baby he let out a fire to Jielle which make me laugh XD ps: I love it when Jielle gave the flower to Lei –snickers-It got a BL moment… XE**_

_**Anyway.. thank you for companying me till the end.. Thanks to my dearest beta for always helping me out and also those who review me thank you thank you thank you thank you xDD As long as I have ideas, I'll continue writing KKM… Let us hope for Seas 4!! XE Jaa ne~**_

_**Minna –san arigatou gozaimashita!! 3**_


End file.
